Midnight Talks
by wildlife24
Summary: SEQUEL to Night Time Walks! Everything is going as good, especially for the new couple. But there is something coming. Both Raven and Beastboy sense it. It may be good for one, but not the other. Can they stay alive, or together? Plz, R&R!
1. The beggining

$$$Hey everyone it's me again, here's the newest part to nighttime walks. I hope you like it, so here goes nothing! Plz review! $$$

Raven looked up. There he was. She felt something inside of her melt every time she saw this sight. Lately though something's been bothering her.

It started a month ago, She felt like there was something out there. She sensed it but it was too weak to trace. But right now she focused as hard as she could on the moment. She was still slightly skittish around him and she tried hard not to show to much of her emotions. She still didn't trust him completely with her heart and she was not about to have it broke again.

They had been laying on the couch for about five hours now. Beastboy had fallen asleep about two hours ago. She was lying beside him while he slightly leaned against her.

Little did she know that he wasn't asleep. He was simply listening to her breathing and breathing in her soft scent. He to loved seeing her relaxed but he could sense something out there somewhere to. Every day it became a little bit stronger but still not strong enough for him to get a grip of what it was.

He felt her heart beat slow down and her breathing became long and steady. She was asleep. Which meant he got to fall asleep knowing that she was there, asleep, and happy.

Beastboy woke up the next morning still on the couch, but he was a little chilled. He rolled over and opened his eyes. He blinked the grogginess away and stretched. He closed his eyes, about to fall back asleep when he realized Raven wasn't there.

Beastboy jumped up and began to look around the room in panic. He didn't see her anywhere and his heart was skipping beats. He glanced into the kitchen and calmed down as he saw Raven fixing herself a pot of tea.

:Beastboy we go through this every morning. I get up at 4, and you get up at 12. It should be normal for me to be awake and out of bed before you. You don't have to have a spazz attack every time we fall asleep on the couch." Ravan explained aggravated.

Beastboy rubbed the back of his head and lightly laughed. "I guess I'm just scared that one morning you're going to wake up and realize you are waking up with a lazy green dude, when you could be waking up with a rich athletic tan dude." Beastboy said letting his ears drop some.

Ravan was a little erked by how much motion he was putting out, but something about what he said almost seemed like a compliment. She turned and gave Beastboy a quick kiss on his cheek. Beastboy's ears perked up and he was his bouncy self again.

He felt braver than normal as well. He waited until she was turned and paying attention to her tea when he hugged her from behind and began tickling her.

She let out a few squeals and she tried hard to squirm away. "Beastboy!" She yelled.

She let out a couple giggles and Beastboy let her loose before anything got busted. He had learned about that trick a while back ago. He wanted to hear her laugh even if it meant the tower falling over. So he tickled her. He found out that she can laugh about two times before something breaks.

Raven scowled at him. "You know how much I hate that." She complained.

Beastboy smiled as big as his face would let him. "You know how much I love it." He said back.

Raven stalked off to her room where she normally went to get away from Beastboy. When she got to her room she smiled and threw herself on the bed. She touched her still tingling side and let the smallest giggle out. She frowned though as a book flew out of place.

She loved how beastboy could controle her emotions long enough to let her have the feelings she does, but she hated hoe she wasn't allowed to show them whenever she wanted.

$$$This was just a starter chap. Hope you like it :3 plz review!$$$


	2. Argueing

$$$Hey everyone! It's bee a while, I'm sorry. It seems I can't get through one solid story without interruptions. Well I hope everyone is ok. The last time I updated there were tornadoes' going around. Hopefully everything is well. Here goes nothing!$$$

Raven went to her room to meditate and try to rid herself of the strange feeling. She levitated about a foot off her bed, chanting in her usual monotone. She fell to her bed though as she had lost focus when a knocking started at her door.

She sighed heavily, annoyed because she knew who it was. She slowly made her way to the door as the knocking became rapid and unstopping. She let a small smile of amusement show before opening the door. She let it fall though as Beastboy pushed his way through.

"Finally! I was beginning to think you weren't here. I mean, if I hadn't heard you chanting you're weird magic thingy." Beastboy said before finally throwing himself onto Ravens bed.

"Beastboy, what do you think your doing?" Raven asked trying her hardest to keep from throwing him out the window.

Beastboy rolled his head over to look at his peeved girlfriend. "Well I was thinking, since I'm bored, mabey I could hang out with you." He said flashing his boyish grin. "Besides, there are advantages to hanging out with your girlfriend." Beastboy said wiggling his eyebrows and patting the bed beside of him.

Raven scowled at him. Secretly this was her way of blushing. Beastboy had been trying to kiss her ever since they got together, but she had been pushing him away acting as if she didn't notice. She had never kissed anyone, so sh was nervous and scared. Scared because her powers could easily go out od controle and break something, or worse, hurt someone she cared about.

"C'mon Rae! You know you wanna!" Beastboy winned.

"Beastboy." Raven started

"Rae." Beastboy answered back

Raven sighed heavily and began again. " Ra-VEN, my name is Raven for starters. Get it right! Also, I was in the middle of meditating, so if you don't mind-" Raven stepped to the side as her door opened to show that she was wanting him to leave.

Beastboy sat up and pouted some. "Rae-ven." He caught himself. "When are you going to let me a little closer? It's been like a month! So far our relationship is PG3." (Parents guidence till 3 years old)

Raven took a step back, physically and mentally. He was actually kind of right, the worst they have ever done was fall asleep on the couch together. They don't even do that too often, she barely alows him hugs every once in a while. Something about being told this though infuriated Raven.

"Beastboy! You should know why I don't open myself up as much as you do!"

Beastboy Knew that this was true. He did know that there were certain reasons that she couldn't show them, but he was a little upset.

"Raven! I know that there arereasons that you can't show as much emotion as you want, but you could try to ween yourself into showing a little bit more than you have. It's not fair to me or you! Beastboy shouted.

Raven couldn't believe any of this. She again realized that he had a valid point but, of coarse once an argument starts there's no stopping it.

"Beastboy! You are not understanding my side of this, and obviously you're too immature to even try to understand it! Just get out! Just get yourself out of my door and stay away from me!"

Before Beastboy was out of the door completely Raven got a wave of not anger, but extreme saddness.

Beastboy was almost out when the door slammed shut behind him and his animal hearing picked up weeping from behind the door.


	3. Finding Beastboy

$$$ Hey everyone! Her's a new chapter. Plz enjoy! $$$

Beastboy at first was so hurtin by the fact that he made Raven cry that he slid down the door and listened as the wepping began to get a litlle bit louder. There were a few thuds from her room. She either threw something or her powers did.

He tried to talk to her at one point, but she used her powers to thow him down the hallway while yelling 'just leave me alone'. Now he's walking out in the dark. It's about 9:30 and he isn't even half way home. He went walking into the city, and he could have easily gotten home before dark, but he didn't have the will or want to get hom soon.

He soon got tired of walking and decided to sit for a few minutes. He found himself at the park, on a bench, under a street light that buzzed with life. He put his elbows on his knees and his head into his hands.

He thought of everything that he and Raven had said to each other. _All I wanted was a kiss._ Beastboy thought to himself. _I didn't think it would cause a fight._

Beastboy closed his eyes and felt a tear drip from his eye. He sniffled and threw his head back to lay on the back part of the bench. He felt like someone was staring at him, but he ignored it. Being green, and one of the titans got you a lot of stares.

Suddenly something silky fell onto his face. He opened his eyes to see an ocean of blue right before him. It terrified him an he jumped up and fell to the ground. He lifted himself up to a sitting position on the ground and looked up at the owner of the blue oceans. Those blue ocean eyes he thought he would never see again.

"Terra?" He asked in amazment.

Terra looked down at Beastboy and smiled. "In the flesh!" She answered.

"How is that possible?" Beastboy asked still staring up at her in amazment.

"Don't worry about that! Now, are you going to sit in the dirt, or are you going to come hang out with me?" Terra asked putting her hand out for Beastboy to take.

Beasboy was thoughtful at first, and then a smile slowely formed on his face. "Sure." He said taking her hand.

Terra led Beastboy down some roads that he's never been on and they ended up at a lake with a doc. Terra ran forward and plopped down at the end of the doc with her legs janging off the edge and her feet barely skimming the water.

Beastboy slowely walked up the doc and sat beside her. He looked out into the lake and he saw the reflaction of the stars in the lake. He looked over at Terra and saw that she was staring up into space with a great big smile across her face.

"So, you remember?" Beastboy asked looking up into the stars as well.

"Small pieces. Enough to know that your the only person that trusts me and that I trust. Also, enough to know that I'm surprised you even came with me." She answered letting her smile fall some.

Beastboy looked down into the lake again. He felt like he was floating, like he couldn't controle his body if he wanted to. He wanted to run from the feeling but he couldn't.

"Raven and everyone are looking for you." Terra said looking forward into the horizon.

Beastboy wondered how she knew that when he suddenly heard Robin yell his name. Then cyborg.

"Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me. I'll still come see you. For now though, you need to wake up."

"Wake up Beastboy! Ravens going to kill you!" Robin yelled.

"C'mon man! You can sleep after Raven kills you!" Cyborg yelled as well.

Beasboy opened his eyes and looked around. He had fallen asleep on the park bench! He looked up at Robin and Cyborg.

"Bout time! When you didn't come back Raven forced us all to go look for you. Of coarse your green stain butt had to be in the last place we decided to look. Cyborg half explained, half complained.

Beastboy was only partially paying attention though, his mind was still focused on his dream. It was so realistic.

"Beastboy! Listen!" Robin said snapping his fingers in his face.

"You had Raven worried sick. That's the only time I think I ever saw her come out of her room with puffy eyes." Robin said looking a little worried.

"Ya man. You and Raven didn't break up did you? I think I heard her say something about wanting to tell you that she's really sorry."

Beastboy suddenly got a punch to the stomach of hard core guilt. He had left, didn't tell anyone where he went, made her cry, had her worried, and had a dream of his ex. He got up and ran from them.

" Where you goin' man?" Cyborg asked

"To tell Raven I'm sorry!" He yelled back.

$$$SO there we go, here is the next chapter! Don't worry it's not going to end anytime soon! Plz review! $$$


	4. Marbles?

$$$ Thank you _**HelloThereI'mPie**___, and thank you cretin for reviewing and such. Here goes the next chapter. Plz review. This is one of those chapters where I had no idea what was going on until I reread it. Plz enjoy.$$$

Beastboy raced through the streets, trying to pic up any sense of Raven. He finally gave up right before night and decided to fly back to the tower to see if she had gone back or if anyone had found her and told her he was looking for her.

Once he got back to the tower he noticed everyone was in the living room minus one Raven. He from the room to check if she might have went back to her room. He knocked on her door for a good ten minutes before he gave up on that idea. He moved swiftly down the hall to the living room so he could ask the others if the knew anything about Ravens whereabouts.

"Guys! Where is Raven? I can't find her!" Beastboy asked in a huff. Everyone turned from the television in surprise.

"Friend Raven went out to go looking for you." Starfire answered first.

"Ya, when we found her we told her about finding you and you running off to go look for her." Robin added.

"We haven't seen her since then." Cyborg said beginning to worry.

"Why don't we track her with her communicator? It should be easy enough for you to do." Robin said looking over at Cyborg.

Cyborg typed in a few numbers and codes and soon they heard the annoying beeping indicating that it had it's lock on Raven's communicator. They all crammed to see over Cyborg's shoulder and see where Raven was.

"This thing must be on crack! There's no way she would ever go there! Why would she!" Cyborg asked looking up at Beastboy.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out real soon." Beastboy said taking off in a sprint to the stair case that led to the roof, where he would transform into his fastest bird and fly to wherever Raven was.

"I just don't understand! Why would she be at Terra's grave site? Especial when Terra isn't even dead! Remember, by Beastboy's explanation, she lost her memory and her powers." Cyborg said voicing his thoughts.

"Maybe we should go do the finding out with friend Beastboy." Starfire suggested

Before they knew it they were well caught up with Beastboy and They stood in the strange tunnel that led down to a point that some how became Terra's grave site. They made there way down the tunnel with caution. Unsure of what exactly would happen.

Beasboy stopped abruptly, he heard something that his enhanced hearing could pick up. He began to run down the tunnel, yelling that he was coming, who ever it was, Beastboy was bound and determined to get to them.

They all finally caught up with Beastboy at the very end of the tunnel to find it pitch black. They heard a barely audible moaning and weeping of pain. Robin and Cyborg brought out lights and Starfire just pulled out star bolts to lighten the room. They at first couldn't find Beastboy or the source of the moaning and weeping. But behind a rock they see a discouraged Beastboy and a shriveled mess of a person hidden under a cloak.

"Is that-" Robin asks in amazement.

Beastboy grabbed the edge of the persons hood and began to lift it to see if their suspicions were true. Everyone was worried though when he suddenly fell back against the wall. He slid down to the ground and the look of horror sent everyone forward to see exactly what it was that could have caused him to act in such a way.

Starfire nearly fainted at the site, Cyborg had to look away, even Robin couldn't look at it any longer. Beastboy began to shake, he was about to crack. The moaning body that sat behind the rock was a shriveled up dead body with a raven engraved in its forehead. This was obviously a threat, a threat towards Raven.

What confused all of them the most was that the moaning continued. Cyborg took a deep breath and flashed his light in the body's rotting mouth. He cringed and slowly reached his hand forward and into the mouth of the body. Starfire let out a wail of disgust. Cyborg pulled out a recording device.

Robin looked back at Beastboy who shook with intensity. He wasn't in the slightest prepared to handle Beastboy in this state but he decided to at least take a crack at it.

"Beasboy," He started. "We will find her I pro-"

"Don't, just don't. I know I'll find her. Even if it means turning the hole world upside down."

Robin frowned at this but felt a little proud that Beastboy was serious about this and was determined. Robins cell phone went off. He glanced at the number and saw that was unknown number. He hesitated to answer it at first but then decided it best to go a head and answer.

"Hello?" Robin asked answering the phone.

"Robin? Thank god! I have been trying to get a hold of someone all day. I'm not going to be back until tomorrow sometime in the afternoon but I'm OK. I somehow lost my communicator though" Raven answered on the other end in a rushed tone

"Raven? We have been worried sick, we've just found something that my mean that someone is tracking you. They mean to harm you Raven." Robin said trying to keep Beastboy from ripping the phone from him.

"I know, I'm sorry but I have to go. Don't worry I already know, they have already made that plenty clear. Also...tell, B-Beastboy I said sorry. Sorry for hurting him.

"I'll tell him, but Raven you need to get back right now, that's an order." Robin demands.

"Bye Robin, don't forget your marbles." Raven added strangely.

"What did she say?" Everyone asked.

"She said sorry to Beastboy for hurting him, and she said don't forget your marbles." Robin said slowly putting his phone away.

Everyone looked around confused. Beastboy finally couldn't take it anymore and took off out of the cave, collapsing at the entrance.

$$$Hope you liked this chapter! Plz review!$$$


	5. Angel More

Robin and everybody made their way back to the tower. Beastboy fumed about not being able to talk to Raven, and Robin sat and wondered about what Raven could have meant by marbles. He hadn't had marbles since he was like 5 years old.

They made it to their tower and Robin called the morgue and they confirmed that they were indeed missing a body. A young girl named Angel More, she was a special case since there was no reason for her death.

Robin shared the information with the rest of the team in the living room. They all shared the same puzzled look that Robin had. Cyborg researched the girl on the main computer. While the others continued to try and piece things together.

"You should have let me talk to her." Beastboy suddenly said. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "I could have gotten her to talk to me, tell me what was going on, I might have even been able to get her to come home." Beastboy said with a little bit of his anger and frustration quivering his voice.

"Beastboy, I'm sorry but I needed to get information out of her quickly. She didn't sound like she had much time to talk at all." Robin said in a calm almost sad voice.

Beastboy just turned his head to look out the giant window to avoid Robins sight. Robin felt a little bit of guilt hit him. He knew that Raven was in a rush, he also knew that Beastboy had been worried about her. Then it hit him, he didn't deliver Ravens message yet.

"She said sorry. Right before she hung up, she told me to tell her that she was sorry for hurting you." Robin said trying to make up for not letting him talk to her.

Beastboy turned his head and looked at Robin and sighed deeply. "Next time, you let me talk to her." He said as a comand.

"Sure." Robin smiled, showing that he understood.

"Hey guys get over here!" Cyborg yelled from the giant monitor.

They ran to Cyborg's side and saw a Gothic looking girl with blonde hair and black tips. She was dressed in a black dress and old black boots.

"It says her full name is Angel Diamond More, she lived in an old apartment with her mom and dad. Apparently she was known as a powerful witch. Seems she used her powers to help get revenge for angry people. All you needed to get her service was $25 and the want for revenge." Cyborg informed from the girls homepage.

Beasboy looked closely looked at the girl's picture. She was grimacing at the picture, and she stood tall and guarded. You could tell from the look in her eyes that something in her past has caused her to not trust and to hate without reason.

Beastboy noticed something that stuck out though. Her boots had small red gems like the ones on ravens belt and on her cloak. Also there was a red choker around her neck that had anger in black letters.

"Whats that all about?" Beastboy said pointing out the choker and the gems.

"Do you think that has anything to do with Raven?" Robin asked.

Everyone shrugged and continued to read some more of the page to see if they can connect something. Cyborg was the one to read out loud as Robin paced and Starfire watched him worriedly.

"It says, 'If you are in need of my services you can send in a message on my site, or you can call me at 124-563-9871. There will be no refunds, if you wimp out at the last second, too bad. I will only help with Revengers that have true anger to secure that there will be no wimp outs.' This chick sounds absolutely crazy!" Cyborg finished.

"There has to be something that connects this girl to Raven. It's too coincidental to not be." Robin said stopping his pacing long enough look at the girls picture once more.

After they gathered as much information as they possibly could about this girl they put everything away and headed to bed. They would be heading to the address they found in the morning. Hopefully they could find something helpful.

As Beastboy made his way to his bed he passed by a picture of Raven on his cluttered desk. She wasn't smiling, not with her mouth anyways. Beastboy had followed her around all day trying to get her to smile once for a picture, but all he could manage was the sight of happiness in her eyes.

He frowned as he thought about the possibility of her not being there when he wakes up, or when they go out to find Angels home. Robin had told them about her promise to come home soon, but he made it clear that it could be longer depending on what she's doing and whether or not they could find her.

Beastboy climbed into the top bunk and curled himself up in somewhat of a ball. Sometime in the middle of the night he felt a breeze and reached out for his blanket. He opened his eyes when he didn't feel it. He looked around and sat straight up. He was sitting in a field of grass. He looked up at the thousands of stars and the bright full moon.

"Beautiful aren't they?" A voice asked from beside of him. He turned to see Terra laying beside of him gazing at the stars above.

Beastboy shook his head in amazement. Terra sat up with him and looked at him for a few minutes until Beastboy looked back at her.

" How did I get here Terra?" He asked looking around once more.

"You're here because you want to be here. You're here because you need to be here. You're here because I'm here." Terra said placing her hand on his.

Beastboy could feel the warmth of her fingers stretching to completely intertwine themselves into his fingers. He liked the warmth in the cool breeze. He liked the feeling of the warmth being from another person.

He was so caught up in the warmth that he didn't realize that the warmth had slithered up his arm and wrapped itself around him. He snapped back into reality and realized that he had almost met lips with Terra.

He pulled back in a quick jolt. Terra pulled back slowly. She didn't seem embarrassed or upset at all, she just pulled away and continued to hold Beastboy's hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Terra said looking back up at the stars.

Beasboy felt a huge amount of guilt weld up inside of him. He felt like he had betrayed Raven in some way, he felt like he was also betraying Terra for some reason. He didn't know what it was but he felt like he was about to explode with horrible feelings.

The feeling became so extreme that he began to have a strange pain that would not leave. He ignored it to the best of his abilities, but it soon over took him and it became unbearable. Imagine having someone take a chainsaw cut into your brain, shove razors into your skull, and then shake your head repeatedly. Noe multiply that by 10. That's the pain that shot through him.

Beastboy looked over at Terra and she looked at him with worry. He squeezed his eyes shut. He heard Cyborg call his name. Once he opened his eyes the pain was gone, he was in his room, and Cyborg and everyone was in his room.

"Nightmare, sorry." Beastboy said looking around at everyone.

"You sure man? It sounded like something was tearing you apart." Cyborg asked with concern.

"Friend Beastboy you have blood coming from your nose." Starfire said slightly panicky.

"Alright, to the medical room!" Robin said marching from the room.

$$$ Hope you guys like this. Sorry it's been a while, i've been kinda sick and busy. But here's the next chapter and i'm hoping to get at least 2 more chapters up before spring break is up. Plz review!$$$


	6. Inside Out

$$$ I am really sorry. I wanted to get some chapters up but crap kinda got in the way. Um, some of you were wondering why Robin freaked out over a nose bleed. It's cause BB was just screaming two seconds before, and they aren't exactly normal kids. Also it is part of the story. Plz enjoy! $$$

After Cyborg helped BB with his nosebleed and left to go make some waffles Robin began the interrogation.

"Beastboy, are you feeling well. Emotionally I mean."

Beastboy gave him a strange look and shook his head indicating yes.

"Well how have you been sleeping?"

"Robin, instead of asking me all these weird psychiatrist questions just go ahead and ask what you want to know." Beastboy said trying to smile.

Robin sighed a little and continued. "Beastboy, are you going to be ok for this case. I don't want it to mess you up because Ravens involved."

"You mean you don't want me to mess it up because Ravens involved." Beastboy corrected.

"No, I just want to make sure everything goes right. You never know whats going to happen until it happens." Robin said, aggravation rising into his voice.

"Don't worry Robin. If you tell me to do something I'll do it. If you tell me not to do something I won't."

Robin looked him over to make sure he was serious and then nodded before standing up to go join the rest at breakfast.

Beastboy sighed heavily. He knew this was going to be a difficult . He had this weird feeling, like he was going to end up breaking Robins hole 'stay out of the way' thing.

Beastboy made it in the kitchen in time for waffles to be shoveled onto his plate. He examined them and noticed that they were his tofu waffles. He sort of smiled but knew he had to do something about this.

"So Cy, you finally turn away from your criminal ways?" Beastboy said smiling and sitting in his seat.

Cyborg looked at him curiously and decided to play along. "What are you talking about?"

Beastboy smiled a little brighter. "You finally have realized that murdering animals is barbaric!" Beastboy said standing up in his chair.

"Whoa! I never said that! In fact!" Cyborg said pulling his plate into view. "I haven't decided anything except that I didn't want waffles today! Cy said with a huge smile.

Cyborgs plate consisted of three thick slices of ham, linked sausages, 30 pieces of bacon, and other a sorted meat products.

Beastboy's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe how much meat lied in front of him. Grease was literally pouring from the rim of the plate. BB covered his mouth as he suddenly felt queasy.

Robin and Starfire sat on their side of the table enjoying the show when the phone rang. Robin jumped up to answer it. The smile on his face began to fade into his strictly business grimace.

Robin hung up and wasn't slow to call out his usual, "Titans, Go!".

Robin filled in his team as the drove down the road. "They found a girls corpse sitting in a library holding a book filled with nothing but ravens all through the book. They haven't yet identified who the girl was but they did add that their she was wearing a yellow choker."

Beastboy and Cyborg exchanged worried looks. They pulled up to the library and was soon in the library looking over the crime scene.

There was nothing that indicated who might have put her there, why she died, or anything. There was only the girl, the book, and the yellow choker.

Beastboy noticed that this girl had black hair and blond tips. She had on a white button up shirt and a pair of jeans. The only thing that was really weird was that she had a choker just like the other ones.

"Cyborg, have they found out what this girls name was yet?" Beastboy asked kind of antsy.

"No, first they have to take the body to the morgue. Why do you want to know so bad?" Cyborg asked noticing Beastboy acting a little fidgety.

Beastboy looked down in thought and then answered. "Did you notice that the other girl had a red choker that said 'ANGER' on it? Well, this one has a yellow choker."

Beastboy stepped towards the body ,which was hard for him to do, And turned the choker to show the word 'KNOWLEDGE'. He looked down at her shoes and sure enough there were little yellow gems on her shoes.

"Do you remember when I went into Ravens room without asking and touched her mirror?" Beastboy asked looking back at Cyborg.

Beastboy got a look of recognizance and he suddenly connected the dots. Beastboy nodded his head and they looked down at the girl now being carted away and felt a sharp pain of grievance for the girl.

"Doesn't that mean that-" Beastboy began unable to finish his sentence.

"It means someones killing Raven from the inside out." Beastboy said clenching his fists together, almost unable to breath with the weight of the realization.

Beastboy didn't say anything for the rest of the day. He went to his room as soon as they got home. Cyborg waited for everyone to get home before he explained everything to Robin and Starfire. They decided to wait to look the girls name up for tomorrow.

$$$Plz review!$$$


	7. Dreaming

$$$ Hey everyone, bleh! It seems I can't for the life of me update on time. I'm really sorry. Thank you for everyone that has been working with me. Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing, it really helps motivate me. I have an idea though! It seems if I have to think about two stories i'll have a better chance of remembering to update. So I am taking suggestions! Any genre, any characters, any rating. Just through it out there. Thanks, please enjoy!$$$

Beastboy opened his eyes and suddenly wished he didn't. He couldn't see anything but things rushing by, he heard loud screaming, and it was hard to breath with the wind beating against him. He tried to move but found it hard with a metal bar in-front of him. He soon realized he was on a roller coaster. He looked to his side and saw Terra, she was the one screaming, she wore a smile and was swaying with each turn they took.

"Terra! What is going on?" He yelled over the wind.

"Well, we're on a roller coaster last time I checked!" Terra yelled back putting her arms down.

The Coaster took a sudden turn throwing Terra into Beastboy. Beastboy instinctively caught her but, once he noticed the closeness he tried to help her back up. Instead she grabbed his hand and pulled his arms around her.

"I'm really cold!" She yelled looking up at him. Beastboy noticed that the wind had suddenly gotten a lot colder.

Terra, Why does this keep happening, I mean what is all of this?" Beastboy asked, trying to force his voice over top the winds loud howling.

Terra sat up suddenly and turned towards him. She seemed a little aggravated but kept a calm demeanor. "Beastboy, you're here because you want to be. It's because you can be. It's because I need you to be here, with _ME_." Terra answered.

"But how is this even possible, are you even real?" Beastboy asked as loud as his voice would allow.

"Of course I'm real! I'm real enough for you to be here with me, I'm real enough for you to feel me!" Terra yelled grabbing Beastboy's hands in hers.

Beastboy pulled his hands from hers. Terra had a hurt expression smeared over her face. She sat back in her seat and pouted. Beastboy felt some guilt for pulling his hands away but what else was he going to do?

He looked away from her but soon felt sick from the buildings flashing by. When he looked back he was shocked to see Raven sitting where Terra had been. His eyes widened and began to water.

"Raven?" Beastboy whispered at first. But he soon remembered where they were and how loud everything was. "Raven!" He yelled louder.

Raven looked up at him and smiled brightly. Beastboy was amazed at how big her smile was but he hugged her in huge hug. She hugged him back and they sat there for a few minutes before Beastboy pulled back.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why did you leave?" Beastboy asked in a hurry.

Raven frowned slightly and shook her head as if saying she couldn't, or wouldn't say anything about that. Instead she leaned in and laid her lips against his. This was enough for Beastboy to go crazy and pull her tighter. Trying to get as close to her as possible.

His lips tingled, which seemed to fuel his need for her. He couldn't believe she was here. He couldn't believe she was smiling. What he couldn't believe more than anything was that he was finally kissing her. That's when realized nothing has exploded.

Beastboy pulled back and pushed her away. Terra sat there gasping for breath, as was Beastboy from their make-out session. She smiled with pleasure and straightened herself in her seat. Beastboy looked at her in terror.

"Terra, I don't know how you got me here but tell me how to get back!" He yelled, not out of anger, but in purely wanting out of that situation.

Terra frowned and sighed. "Well, if you really must leave just wake up!" Terra said leaning against the side of the coaster.

"How do I do that?" Beastboy yelled back.

"This might do it!" Terra yelled before the metal safety bar lifted up and she shoved him sharply. Beastboy yelled out in fear but he soon landed on his bedroom floor.

"That bitch." Beastboy swore under his breath.

"Whoa! Are you okay Beasboy?" Cyborg asked helping him up.

Beastboy looked up at him confused. Why would Cy just be in his room. He looked around and realized he was in the medical room. He looked at the sticky things stuck to his head and his chest.

"Cy, whats going on. How did I get here?" Beastboy asked sitting on the bed.

"Well, last night you were yelling again, not as loud but you were shaking. So I brought you in here to monitor your brain waves, and then you stopped yelling sometime about 2 this morning. So I guess I fell asleep and then I heard you fall and call someone or something a bitch." Cyborg explained looking over his monitors.

Beastboy began to take this all in. His lip started to itch so he touched it to feel a wet stickiness. He pulled his fingers back to find the covered in blood.

"Hey Cy." Beastboy said calmly.

Cy saw the major nose bleed and grabbed the supplies for cleaning him up and stopping the bleeding.

"So BB, Who were you calling a Bitch?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy wondered if he should tell Cyborg about the dreams, but Cyborg could help him and he is like a big brother so he told Cyborg about all the dreams and what happened in them. Everything!

"Dude, you don't still like Terra do you?" Beastboy shook his head no.

"Especially since she pushed me out of a high moving Roller Coaster!" Beastboy said throwing his arms up in exaggeration.

"Good! Well maybe something in your head is trying to tell you something. Maybe it's some kind of clue. Cyborg guessed.

Beastboy shrugged and through his tissue paper in the garbage bin. He sat there remembering his dream and how strange Terra was acting and how she kept saying it was all real.

"Well Grass Stain! 'm going to go make some waffles or something. I'm hungry and Robin and Starfire are probably up, god knows we don't want Star to beat us to the kitchen!" Cyborg said standing up. Both he and BB shuddered at the idea of Star cooking anything.

When they walked into the kitchen/living room their mouths dropped. They both covered their mouths and backed away from the room slowly. Once they were safely from the room the let out their laughter.

Just when they were almost done laughing they heard Robin yell out. There fits of laughter began once more and they couldn't control themselves.

They had walked in on Starfire sitting on top of Robin on the table and with Something that looked like smoking acid in a spoon. Robin squirmed but she had tied him up.

She yelled something along the lines of, "Please boyfriend Robin! This is suppose to be very good for you! Take it!"

They were about half way through their laughing when they heard, "Where are friends Beastboy and Cyborg?" from behind the door. They immediately stopped laughing and shot straight down the hallway away from the door, and away from star and whatever she wanted them to take.

$$$ OK! There we go! Like I said at the top. Any story ideas plz! With details please. Please review and tell me what you think, I decided to through in some humor at the end of this. Thnx!$$


	8. Cindy Meek

$$$Xrezz Thank you for reviewing and the story idea. Ill probably do that, but it might be confusing to do that right down, i'll do it after im done with this story. Thanks Cretin for reviewing and the idea, I would like to see the other idea's to. So far i'm thinking about your first story but I want to hear the others you said you had. Her we go! $$$

Later Cyborg and Beastboy decided it was safe enough to come out of hiding. Especial since it was probably lunch time by now and they had only eaten some granola bars that they had found while hiding in Cyborgs room.

Beastboy's mouth watered as Cyborg constructed two sandwiches. One for himself and one for Beastboy. Robin came in with his hand on his stomach. Beastboy covered his nose with his hand. His advanced senses picked up the smell of throw up on his breath.

"Dude! What did Starfire give you?" Beastboy asked fanning the air with his other hand.

"She gave me anything from Aspirin to Thousands of other medicines that I don't even know the names to, and then she gave me one of her alien remedies!" Robin explained plopping himself down in one of the kitchen chairs.

Beastboy laughed and continued to stuff his face. Cyborg looked at him kind of worried.

"Dude, should we take you to the hospital?" Cyborg asked poking him in the head.

"No, i'm ok, i'm just kinda looped from the day and nightquil, the other stuff was some antibiotics she found. I told her what it did and she got the idea that I was sick for some reason. Her remedies didn't help anything, that's for sure." Robin said begging to look a little green remembering the things Starfire had forced into his system.

"Robin!" Star yelled from down the hallway. Robins eyes grew and he almost up chucked at the sound of her voice. He ran to a nearby closet and yelled as he closed the door, "Don't tell her where I'm at!".

After Cyborg and Robin got rid of Starfire for Robin, he came out and told them about what he found while he researched last night.

"So, the girl we found last night, her name is Cindy Meek. The mortician told me that Her hair color came right out, She had Blond hair with Bright Yellow tips. So he decided to check the other girls hair and he must have over looked it but,her tips turned out red. He has no idea how he could have missed it."

"So our theory just might be right?" Cyborg asked.

"Well Anger is red right? Anger has to deal with revenge doesn't it? You guys said yellow is for knowledge, and she was found in a library." Robin thought out loud.

"Ya that's right, but are they really her emotions?" Beasboy asked suddenly struck with the idea of helpful Knowledge being gone, peppy happy, or even poor timid being lost.

Well, I don't know, it could all be some sick twisted metaphor the killer is trying to get across. But last night I looked her up and turns out she used her powers to help teach people apparently. She tutored normally and with magic." Robin continued to explain.

"Sounds like knowledge" Cyborg chuckled.

"I've also noticed a pattern, every morning there's a death every morning, the only part of the pattern that I can't figure out is which ones are next." Robin said with a frown on his face.

Beastboy and Cyborg's hearts dropped as they realized he was right and they can expect another death this morning. Just as the thought hit both of them the phone rang. Robin seized a heavy sigh as he knew who it was and what they wanted.

"Titans Tower." He answered grimly. "Yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can." Robin hung up the phone and turned to the others, "Titans Go." He said calmly and steady but without any feeling.

They gathered Star up and arrived at the arcade.

There was a girl with blond hair and Orange tips. She had pizza and nacho sauce all over her. She was sprawled across the floor and she had a orange Choker with with the word 'RUDENESS' on it. She wore a sloppy sweatshirt and sweat pants.

"Guess she covers slob to." Cyborg said walking away from her body that smelt of BO.

Beastboy stood there staring at her body. He hadn't known this Emotion but it was still hard to look at her motionless body and not feel as if this were Ravens mangled body he was looking at. It was like going through Ravens death every morning, or watching her die slowly, unable to o anything to help.

"Robin!" Beastboy yelled getting his leaders attention. Just let them take the body, there isn't anything we can do here. I think it's obvious that she is one of Ravens emotions, and it's obviously she uses her powers to help someone with being aloud to do what ever they want." Beastboy said solemnly.

Robin was a little surprised at first, but decided that he was right, and he realized it was hard for Beastboy to be here. He had to admit, Raven was like his sister and it was hard for him to be here, it must be worst for BB. He shook his head and they all headed home.

Once they all made it into the living room they all sat quietly on the couch. Beastboy looked around for someone, anyone to say something. Finally Beastboy had enough of the silents and he stood up.

"Guys I have an idea. I think the person that is doing this, doesn't have an order. I think they are just going after them randomly. Maybe we should think about some places that they may show up and try to catch the person that's doing this. Like Happy would be in the park or the theme park." Beastboy explained.

Starfire stood up and added her own thoughts. " I agree with friend Beastboy. We have to at least try to find the killer. I also have been thinking about this and have a idea. I believe friend Knowledge, or Cindy, colored their hair to hide their identity of being Knowledge." Starfire explained.

"That's actually a good theory. She was knowledge after all, she probably found out and was smart enough to try and hide her identity." Robin said standing as well.

Cyborg stood with everyone else. "Yeah! I bet we could easily figure all of this out. After all, we already solved a few of the clues." Cyborg said encouragingly.

"What about when she told me not to forget my marbles?" Robin asked in confusion.

Everyone was quiet at first in thought then Cyborg snapped his fingers. "What do ask someone if you think their crazy?" He asked.

Robin smiled. "Have you lost your marbles!" He answered.

$$$OK plz review and tell me what you think! If you have anymore ideas of story plots i'm open to them, and I will give you fool credit. Thanks plz review!$$$


	9. The Mirror

$$$ Hey everyone. It's been an ubber long time. Since I've been gone I've moved three times and didn't have any internet. I'm really sorry and I'm working on a lot of new stories so here goes nothing.$$$

"Ok so did she loose her emotions? How could you even do that?" Robin asked.

Beastboy wondered this as well but then the image of the mirror appeared in his head and he stood up suddenly with realization. He grabbed cyborg and pulled him towards the door muttering something about a mirror and everyone followed as he made his way to Ravens room

When the doors to Ravens room opened the instantly froze almost as if waiting for Raven to allow them in, or for a monster to attack. When a monster didn't attack they entered slowly and carefully. When they were sure it was safe Beastboy explained that the mirror was how he met all of the emotions and that it could be the reason for Ravens emotions coming up dead.

Everyone immediately spread out and began delicately searching Ravens room in the hopes of finding the mirror and not setting off a booby-trap. Star checked under the bed, Robin had his staff out and was looking threw her closet, and Beastboy looked around her stand and in some of the drawers.

"I found it!" Beastboy yelled as he pulled out the small hand mirror. Everyone crouded him as they peered into the mirror.

"Oh no friends, Ravens mirror has broken." Star said pointing at the very small crack.

"It's a small crack though. You don't really think that her emotions could escape from that, do you? Robin asked.

"I guess it wouldn't really matter, its magic. There's not really any rules to it." Cyborg thought out loud.

"Either way, we didn't get sucked into the mirror. That's not normal, we should have been sucked into Ravens mind." Beastboy said with pain building up in his chest and a lump in his throat.

"It could just mean that they are out there somewhere. And we are going to find them." Robin said reassuringly. "For now we should try to plan capturing the killer before they find any of the others." Robin said heading for the door.

Everyone made their way to the living room with a slight gloom over top their heads. Beastboy stared into the mirror and begged for anything to happen. He didn't care if it was scary, sad, happy, or anything. Anything that gave him a clue, or hope.

He sat on the couch as Robin started going over what was happening, and everything they already knew. He then turned to everyone on the couch and asked where they thought was the best actions to take. Beastboy remained silent staring at the mirror.

Beastboy saw something like water or tears coming from the mirror. It seemed to pull him in, there was mist, and something else seemed to form. He could see a shape, it was dark and shadowy. It seemed to be lost. He could almost make out what or who it was when a hand landed roughly on his shoulder.

"Beastboy are you okay man. You seemed kind of lost.

Beastboy looked up and everyone was staring. "I think I know Who were looking for."

$$$ Its short but here it is. $$$


	10. Clear!

$$$ Sorry it took so long to answer you Mariabelle, I didn't plan it to be scary, but I was wanting it to be mysterious.. I'm sorry about it taking sooo long to just answer your one question. Plz enjoy this next chapter!$$$

"The killer?" Robin asked eagerly.

"No, I think we're looking for Timid." Beastboy said holding the mirror out for them to look into.

"How do you know?" Cy asked trying to see whatever BB saw.

"Don't you see the tears and the grey mist and stuff?" Beastboy asked pulling the mirror back.

"Whatever you saw, we can't see. If you say it was there, we'll believe you." Robin said looking at the others for nods of approval. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Now we have a lead of some sort. Where is it that Timid would hang around?" Robin asked snapping back into his leader mode.

"Perhaps if she is timid she will hide." Star said thoughtfully.

"That's not a bad idea Star. She could be at a graveyard. She seems like the type to be somewhere creepy like that." Cyborg said remembering their encounter with Timid.

"She might have been smart and hid with some friends." Robin suggested.

"There was mist. She was outside. Maybe near water." Beastboy explained trying to visualize the image from the mirror.

Robin took off to the computer and began typing furiously. There were four dings and he began to call off names of parks. "There are three places that had large water sources nearby. The fairgrounds, the northern park, and the here at the along the coast."

"She could even be at the tower! She could be anywhere! The coast is a big area to cover!" Cyborg complained.

"She wouldn't be at the fairgrounds or the park because she doesn't like being around people, especially loud people." Beastboy explained.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled sending everyone running for the doors.

"Cy, take the north, Star take the south, BB you have the east, and I'll take the west." Robin explained into his communicator. Everyone heard his orders and took off into the area's that they were assigned.

"Friends, what does this Timid look like?" Starfire asked.

"Well from what we've discovered so far, she should have have a grey choker, gems in her shoes, or grey hair." Robin yelled over the engine of his bike.

"She might even have a cloak. It looked like she had a cloak." Beastboy added.

The Titans searched for three hours straight with nothing to show for it. Starfire had scared an old lady to death that was wearing a grey cloak and Cyborg and Robin were amazed with how many people wore chokers. Robin called in for them to meet him back at the tower so they could find other places to look. As Beastboy flew to meet them he felt a strange wave of being drowsy. He fought it long enough to make it back to the island but that's as far as he got as he landed roughly on the ground.

"Beastboy, why are you looking so hard?" Beastboy heard Terra's voice but didn't open his eyes. "She can handle herself and its not like she would be happy for the help anyway. Remember she doesn't like people to get in her business."

Beastboy sat straight up from sudden anger. "Terra why do I keep ending up here and what was up with the sudden falling out of the sky deal? Are you the one attacking Raven?" Beastboy yelled flailing around almost falling off of the rock they sat on.

Beastboy looked down and realized that they were in the air on a giant rock. He swallowed roughly knowing that if he didn't play this right she was probably going to push him again. He pushed back some of his anger and turned towards Terra and began again.

"Please just tell me why I'm here. And don't tell me it's because I want to be here, or because I belong here or whatever."

"Well there really isn't anything I can say then. Aren't you at least a little happy to see me? We were best friends at one point." Terra said pouting. "We even dated." Terra said scooting slightly closer.

"DO you know anything about Raven?" Beastboy asked preparing himself for getting pushed off of the floating rock.

"Well, I do but you won't like it." Terra said turning away with a frown.

"What is it?"

"Raven, has left the Titans. She doesn't even know that you guys are looking for her." Terra said hanging her head.

Beastboy shook his head. Terra looked up towards the sky and there was a tear rolling down her cheek. "There's more Beastboy. But I'm telling you, it'll hurt if I tell you." Terra said with tears beginning to fall rapidly from her eyes. Beastboy's eyes perked up and he listened closely.

"She, has found someone else. I don't know who he is or where he's from but when I saw them kissing I thought for sure you should know, but I didn't know how to tell you.

Beastboy suddenly wished that he would have been pushed from the rock. His heart broke, his brain melted, his lungs collapsed. Every cell in his body screamed for oxygen, but he forgot how to breathe. The world was strange and unusual. He couldn't get a grasp on anything and he was falling.

He had fallen from the rock and now he landed in the medical room with Robin and Starfire crying in his chest. They sat in the corner of the room while he heard Cyborg yell clear and there was a pain in his chest. He turned around to see Cyborg using shock paddles on his lifeless body.

"Clear!" Cyborg yelled once more and shocked Beastboys chest. Beastboy felt a pull and severe pain and he opened his eyes and looked up at Cyborg.

"He's back!" Cyborg yelled to the others. Cyborgs eyes were puffy but he had a professional doctor look and immediately started barking orders for Star to keep her distance and Robin to help him gather a few things.

Beastboy was glad that he was alive, he was scared because he didn't know what happened, and he was beyond angry. He couldn't figure out if Terra had yet again lied to his face or if Raven had done the unthinkable. Before he knew it though Cyborg had given him some medicine, putting him into a non-restful, blank medical sleep.

$$$ This is probably a weird chap but here it is anyways. Please review.$$$


	11. Timid

$$$ Hi peoples. Here is another update. Pleeaaassseee reivew! :3 $$$

It seemed like an hour of being trapped in his thoughts. To be suffocated by the anger and be drowned in his sorrow. When he opened his eyes he was blind from the sudden light. He started to sit up but there were wires, monitors and pain keeping him from moving hardly at all.

"You shouldn't move too much. You'll only cause your wounds to open up again." Cyborg said in a mono tone. He had his head in his hands.

"What happened to me Cy?" Beastboy asked.

Cyborg sniffled and wiped his eye. "You fell from about two stories high onto the beach, the current started to carried you into sharp rocks. Starfire saw you fall so she found you and carried you into the tower. You had water in your lungs but I easily got that out of the way. What I don't understand is that your heart stopped twenty minutes after I told everyone you were alright." Cyborg explained checking Beastboy making sure he was alright.

"I was flying, and I felt like I was going to fall asleep. I barely made it to the beach. I had a dream about Terra. I think when she was talking about Raven is when my heart stopped."

"Whatever this Terra thing is, it's not good for you. I think you need to fight whatever it is that's making you dream about her."

"She said that Raven doesn't want to be Titan anymore and she is with another guy. CY what will I do if that's the case?" Beastboy asked holding back a few tears.

"Raven wouldn't ever do that. What proof does Terra have. Terra has lied to us before, and if Raven left the Team then why would she have called us and told us that she was being chased. It just doesn't add up BB" Cyborg said placing a hand on Beastboy's shoulder.

"Ya your right. What about Timid. Did they save her?" Beastboy asked trying to sit up again. Moaning from the pain.

"I won't know until they get back. After I knew you were alright I told them I would look after you until they got back. I don't know if they would have been able to though, it was already pretty late when you fell."

"How does destroying Ravens emotions destroy her?"

"I guess its just a magic thing." Cyborg said shrugging his shoulders.

Beastboy was thinking about this when he heard the door opened and Robin stepped in. He looked miserable and worn out. He walked over to Beastboy and looked over at the monitors. "How are you feeling?

"Not too bad. How is Star?" Beastboy asked remembering Star crying into Robins chest.

"She's really tired right now, but I think she should be fine."

"Did you have any luck?" Cyborg asked from his chair.

"Kind of, and not really." Robin said sounding frustrated. "We found her, but we couldn't find the person doing the killing."

"So she's safe?" Beastboy asked hopefully

"Not for long if she doesn't stop crying." Robin said smiling slightly.

"Well Cy, unhook me before Starfire puts a Starbolt through Timid.

Cyborg looked to Robin for an opinion and he just shrugged and motioned for him to do whatever it was he was going to do. Cyborg took the monitors and wires away and helped Beastboy sit up.

"Friend Timid! You have not offended me in any way!" They heard Starfire yell coming down the hall.

Robin coughed loudly and Cyborg laughed as he pulled the blanket back over beastboy. "What is this for? Robin quit laughing what is so funny?" Beastboy asked confused.

"It's to keep Robin from hitting you when Starfire gets in the room." Cyborg said laughing as Robin watched the door.

Beastboy was confused at first but then quickly wrapped his naked body in the blanket. "Cyborg, why am naked?" Beastboy asked sort of erked.

"Well you didn't want get shocked soaking wet did you? I just forgot, I am still half human remember."

Beastboy smiled at his friend and Starfire walked in looking absolutely terrible. She walked straight to Robin and laid her head on his shoulder. Timid walked in almost five steps behind apologizing for apologizing to her so much.

"Hey Timid" Beastboy was a little upset that she didn't look anything like raven. He was in some way hoping she would.

"I'm sorry Beastboy. I'm really sorry. I can't believe Raven said those horrible things. I know you're mad at me. I'm sorry." Timid said bursting into tears.

Beastboy was in slight shock. Was this what raven was really feeling? He watched as she just sobbed with no end. At one point it sounded like she was going to stop crying but she threw her to the ground and started saying sorry all over again.

Beastboy slowly and painfully made his way down to Timid. "It's ok Timid, it's all ok. You're not to blame. Not one little bit. Just please stop crying. I'm not mad at all." Beastboy said pulling her into a hug.

Timid had a shocked expression but she hugged back. Tears started rolling down her cheaks but there was a small smile on her face. She buried her head in his shoulder and pulled him tighter to her. She heard a painful moan and immediately pulled away. "Sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay! It's alright but I think it's time you guys got out and Cy went and got me some clothing." Beastboy said blushing but glaring at Cy.

Starfire grabbed Timid and walked the bright red girl from the room. Robin started to leave when he heard Beastboy ask him to help him up. He helped Beastboy up into the bed and saw light pink marks on his chest from the paddles.

"It hurts a little, but only if you touch it. Kinda like a sun burn." Beastboy said looking down at the pink on his chest. Robin nodded and started to head for the door. "Are you upset with her?" Beastboy asked making him stop.

"I don't know. If she has a good reason for leaving, then I'll manage, but if there isn't, then ya I'll be mad." Robin answered.

"Well I'm sure she does." Beastboy said letting a sad little smile show. "Now go be sad because Starfire didn't even blink when she realized I was naked." Beastboy said trying to lighten the situation.

Robin was shocked but realized what he was trying to do. He looked over at Cyborg who was carrying BB's cloth. Robin grabbed BB's cloth from cyborg and started to aim at Beastboy.

"Dude! It was a joke! You wouldn't throw cloths at a sick person would you?" Beastboy cried dramatically.

Robin thought about it. "No I wouldn't." Robin said smiling and walking away with BB's cloths.

"DUUUUUUUDDDEEE! Uncool! Cy go get me more cloths!"

"Sorry man, those were the only clean cloths I could find." Cy said with a shrug.

"Oh man!" Beastboy yelled standing up and waddling after Robin. "Dude it was a joke!"

$$$Bleh here is this chap please tell me what you think.$$$


	12. Whats inside

$$$wow, where did the time go? I am moving again. Ya I know yay! And I won't have internet for a while so I decided to write this real quick. Since you know it's been forever. I am really sorry. Also plz review :3 $$$

Beastboy didn't have to go very far when Robin stopped and handed him his clothing. After he got dressed Cyborg told him that it would be okay if he walked around, as long as he didn't try to do something drastic.

Beastboy wondered the halls afraid to run into Timid, but terrified to sit down and let his thoughts swallow him up. He was trying to think of something to do since he was put on rest for the day and he was temporary put off the case until Cyborg and Robin thought he was ready.

He noticed that he had stopped in the middle of the hall. He looked around and saw that he was in front of Ravens room once again. He had stopped there countless times but he always ran away from it. This time however angry swelled up inside of him and he burst into the room.

He closed the door and started going through everything. Swearing anything that got in his way and daring some monster to come out of a book or something. He broke candles, tore books, smashed trinket and when he felt a sudden rip in his gut he stopped.

Remembering that Cy had told that when he landed he tore his stomach open he knew that he shouldn't have done any of what he had done. He sat down on Ravens untouched bed and didn't know if he should be angry, sad or if he should let the numbness take over. He threw himself back on the bed and started to let the feelings in him settle.

He noticed that the bed was in the middle of the room, yet he had yet to even touch it until now. Just because he could, he grabbed the pillows and threw them against the wall. The first one hit and landed but the second one hit with a thud and bounced when it landed on the ground.

Beastboy sat up instantly, unsure of what it was or what he should do. His curiosity got the best of him and he cautiously made his way to the pillow. He picked it up but it didn't seem any different from a normal pillow. He shook it a little expecting it to come to life but instead something inside of it moved.

Since he still had some of his freak out left so he ripped the pillow apart and something dropped out a long with the stuffing. He bent over and picked it up. It was a small little black and white notebook.

Beastboy sat back on the bed his curiosity spiked to all kinds of new levels as he opened the book to the first page. It was dated to be almost a year ago. It was a spell and different items needed for a potion. He flipped through a few of them and found an entry that was about 6 months ago. It said:

_If it wasn't so dangerous I would tell everyone. But what is the use, it's not going to hurt anyone as long as no one finds out. Even if it does find a way to get away I can still just capture it like I did before. They would be so ashamed if they knew what I was doing though. I don't know why I'm even writing this down, maybe I just needed to get it out of my head._

Beastboy knew now something was wrong. He flipped through the pages of lists hoping to find another entry like before when he found a drawing of a shadowy creature. It was smudged so it was difficult to get a good look but there was writing all around the picture.

In Ravens neat writing the notes were easy to read. _ Takes over the mind. Lives in the dream state of the mind. Taps into memory. Slowly drives its host insane while feeding on fear, and anger. If its host does not kill itself by the time it is done with the body it manually shuts down the body and moves on to the next host. In its solid form it is weak and defenseless and should be destroyed. However they are often captured for the knowledge they hold from their previous hosts. Only thing that can contain them is an ancient box called a gretin._

Beastboy lowered the book and felt sick to his stomach. He is felt with fear and disappointment. He wondered why a creature like that would exist and he was afraid of the possibilities of Raven or someone else possibly having something like that wrong with them. He flips the pages trying to get the strange creature out of his mind. He finds two entries' side by side and he reads them.

_It escaped. I have been cautious all this time and the one time I slip up it gets away. Before I could do anything it slipped away out the window. It should be ok for right now. It may find someone but as long as it isn't too late I should be able to get rid of it. I just hope that if it finds someone, I can get rid of it._

_ I have been monitoring the others; Beastboy is showing a few signs. But there are not enough signs to worry too much. And I have found out that there was a culprit in my room that helped it escape. It has been affecting my magic, tonight I have to leave, and I have to fix this._

There is a knot in Beastboy's stomach as he puts two and two together. The creature is real, and whatever set it free is after Raven, and the creature is out there somewhere and he had an idea where it was. Beastboy touched the back of his head and a cold shiver went through him as the realization went through him.

$$$ PLEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEE! REVIEW!


	13. Home Coming

Raven sat cross legged in her hotel room. It was seven in the morning and she hadn't yet gone to sleep. She shivered as a chilling wind drifts into the room from the open window. She has had a long and painful night. She has also made a very disappointing discovery.

This whole time she was gone, she thought she was helping her friends, even if it meant putting herself in danger, only to find out that leaving had put her friends in even more danger. She rubbed her temples as she tried her hardest to make the stressful thoughts go away so she could focus on finding an answer to her problems.

She had been hunting down the culprit that had wanted to mess with her powers and release the Mortiesien, the strange creature that fed on bad feelings by using your memories and bad dream. When he finally showed himself, it wasn't like anything that Raven thought it would have been.

She had chased the undetectable person for some time now. Every time she thought she was close to catching him he would vanish only leaving her more flustered and even more angry with herself. The one time she decides to take a break and think before she acted, he appears to her in her room. She saw him as the one causing harm and trouble to her family, but that wasn't the complete truth.

Raven laid back on her bed and let the strange sorcerers words play through her head once more, trying her hardest to make any kind of since of them. She had tried this almost a hundred times but she just couldn't quite grasp what it was that he was asking, or demanding of her.

"You must find yourself on your own, before you lose every ounce of who you once were. As for you friend, he must deal with his mental issues as if they were being cause through feeling and not be creature. He must first accept, declin, and finally move on. Only when both of you have then this will end, and the one at fault will be revealed."

Raven tried everything to try to force him to tell her who he was and what it was that he wanted with her or Beastboy. He only shook his head and said that he was the missing piece to the puzzle that wasn't complete. Raven rubbed her temples harder in frustration.

"Why do freaky things happen to me, why do I get stuck with the freaky people?" She yelled aloud letting her anger out. "What kind of weirdo speaks only in riddles? Who does that anymore, why can't he just speak like a normal person?"

Raven swung her fist and hit a desk that was nearby. There was a thud and she looked over to see a bag. She growled as she saw the little blue bag. She had forgotten about that as well, not that she was completely sure it would help.

When she had gotten the Mortiesien she figured it was going to be ok to keep and extract a few spells from its memory as long as she was carful no to let it loose. When someone let it loose though, it found a host and the unknown person thought it would be funny to play a game with Raven.

The person put part of Ravens emotions into random people around the town, and the other part into little marbles. Raven had to either find the marbles, which hadn't gone well at all, or find the people her emotions were in before their time was up and they died.

Raven also had to research a cure for the Mortiesian as well and look for the sorcerer, and now apparently there is still the person that was in her room. She was being spread to thin and she didn't know which one was more important, finding a cure for a creature she didn't even know where was, finding her emotions before they all, and herself, died, or finding the person that had started this all on the first place and ring their necks.

Raven looked at the clock, she hoped that her hint about marbles would have helped Robin. She would have called more and explained everything if she wasn't so busy and knew for sure that she would have been killed for sure. Not that if anything happened to her friends that she would ever forgive herself, but she couldn't face them before. Now although, she had to, she couldn't hold it off any longer.

"Azaroth, metrion, zinthose" She said as she stood up and left the Hotel. She paid the man at the desk and flew back to her home.

The whole fly home she wondered how much trouble she was in for losing her communicator, not getting in touch more often, and for everything else going on. She also didn't like the idea of everything being awkward like she knew it would be. After all she left with no warning and nothing to let them know she was safe for the most part.

She landed and felt something wrong. Someone was in her room, and not only were they in their room they were upset, she didn't worry too much about that, only that there was someone in her room unauthorized. She grit her teeth as she fazed through the walls unseen and into her room.

She looked around and she couldn't believe what she saw. Her room was in pieces. There were books everywhere, candles scattered here and there, she was surprised that her bed hadn't been tipped over. She felt the panic in the room though and saw Beastboy.

He was in the middle of the room lightly rubbing the back of his head, shivering every time his hand would glide down the back of his head, and to his neck. Raven was about to yell at Beastboy for causing such a huge mess when she saw something strange.

Besatboy had something in his hand. It seemed like a notebook. She walked over and grabbed the notebook from his hands and he didn't even seem to notice she was there. She read the page and realized that he had figured out what she thought had happened.

She dropped the book and there was a thud on the floor as the book landed. He turned to Raven and for the first time he acknowledged her. He gave a weak smile and in a whisper she heard him ask a barely audible question.

"It's too late isn't it?"

$$$ well im moved into my home that I hope to not be moving from anytime soon. And the internet was turned on a lot faster thn I thought it would have so heres the new chapter in celebration of my new home! Plz Review!$$$


	14. About Time

$$$ Well, I am sorry. I had no idea it had been this long since I wrote anything. I have good news at least. I'm writing a book! That's kinda been part of it. But I am really sorry. Here goes nothing. $$$

Raven fell to her knees beside Beastboy. She didn't have an answer; she couldn't even answer her own questions. How could she tell someone they were going to be ok when she didn't even know if that was true? She placed her hand on the back of his head; he flinched but didn't move too much.

She extended her magic and she felt the presence of something, and she had a pretty good idea she knew what. She lowered her hand and turned away from him. She breathed a heavy sigh and decided this was only going to be solved if she took the first step.

She thought back to the strange wizard or whatever he was. He had known Beastboy was the host. He had said something about this. He said that her friend would have to treat it as a mental problem, and not a Mortiesien problem. She looked at Beastboy who had at this point continued his previous actions of rubbing the back of his head.

"Beastboy." She said gently. He slowly looked up at her, he looked sickly and crazed. Her heart broke slightly but she continued. "How do you feel about this situation?" She asked taking all of the emotion she had tucking it in the back of her mind for moment.

Considering the situation it shouldn't have surprised Raven when Beastboy lashed out. "What do you mean how do I feel. You leave us without a word. Making me worry and think it was because of something that I might have done. Then I find out that there is something after you, and all this other stuff happens and I was being tortured this hole time by some little demon thing that is apparently going to kill me slowly. I think it might be a stretch but I'm pretty sure I am not ok! No I'm 100% sure this is not the right time to pretend to be a therapist. You have so much explaining to do!" Beastboy said slowing his breathing as much as he could.

Never in her life, has Beastboy (in his right mind) ever been so angry and ready to fight her. There was fire in his eyes, but there was also sadness and longing. "I know, I will explain soon."

"Soon doesn't cut it for me. You better start explain now, and god help me if something doesn't make since your starting from the beginning!" Beastboy yelled.

There was something in the way he spoke that reminded Raven of a parent yelling at their child, by this point Beastboy had jumped into a standing position. Raven took a step towards the bed and Beastboy followed. They sat on the bad and Raven felt a little relieved but Beastboy was rigid and serious.

Raven explained all of her findings, in as much detail as possible. How she lost the Mortiesien, how she found out that someone was letting it out. That there was someone either after her or everyone, and that they took her emotions and stuck them in people that were destined to die soon and the only way to save her emotions are to either find the emotions in the people or to find the marbles. She even explained the sorcerer and she told him that she didn't understand much of what was going on but she was pretty sure that if she played therapist for him then there was a chance that he would live.

Beastboy was thinking about everything and there was absolutely no emotion making themselves present. He looked her and parted his lips. He acted as if he wanted to say something. He just couldn't get the words out. Raven leaned forward trying to hear what it was that Beastboy was trying so hard to say.

"Do you think I could have my kiss now?"

Raven couldn't tell if he was being serious or if maybe he was trying to through humor into the strange and scary situation. Either way she felt as if she needed to, like she would fade into nothingness without it. She then realized how much she missed Beastboy. All she could do was stare at him though. She still knew there was a risk that she wasn't sure she wanted to take.

Beastboy took the golden opportunity of her stunned expression. He grabbed her chin and snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He placed his lip against hers in a light brush, yet a million watts had passed in that one second. Something that neither of them could explain happened and it was uncontrollable.

Beastboy was about to back off, unsure if that was her powers reeling out of control or not, but he wasn't ready to see the tower come down into pieces. As he removed his hand from her chin her hands shot up. One went into his hair and the other through itself around his neck.

Raven pulled him into a much longer and closer kiss than Beastboy had ever hoped for. Their lips were on fire and they were the only beings in the universe. Beastboy's shock soon wore off as he placed his hands around her waist pulling her even closer if that was even possible.

Beastboy felt that unexplainable feeling once more. He opened his eyes and realized what it was. Raven was channeling her powers in the kiss and she was wrapping them in a force field that was beginning to lift them into the air. Beastboy was sure that it wouldn't hurt them but as desperately as Beastboy wished to stay in that moment forever he pulled away from Raven breathless and they were placed back on her bed.

The smile that was on Beastboy's face seemed like it would have made his face crack. She starred happily back but she couldn't figure out what made him smile. When he started laughing she was beginning to be scared. He controlled his laughing as best he could and turned to her. She braced herself for him to say something crazy or even kiss her again.

"I guess that means I'm a pretty good kisser, huh?" He said giving her his usual boyish grin with one little tooth peeking out at her. She smiled at his stupidity.

"You could say that I guesse."

$$$Okie dokie there you go! PLEASE Review! $$$

HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!


	15. Buying Time

$$$It's been forever and a day I know and I'm sorry, but happy early valentine's day and here is another chapter. BTW I would like to suggest that you all check out U-KISS on Youtube. Please watch a few of their videos and like them please and thank you :3$$$

Once everyone had realized that the crack in the living room ceiling was because of the return of their dark friend everything went to chaos. Starfire at one point was crying, and then suddenly started yelling in Tammeranian. Beastboy could only hang over the back of the couch, and watch as his friends ambush Raven with a never ending supply of questions.

Things became serious when Raven started in on her story. Everyone settled onto their own seperat seats as Raven dove into her story. They all grew still and quiet as the story went on. When Raven started to explain Beastboy's situation, Beastboy could tell that she was having a ifficult time, so he cut in to quickly end it.

"Whatever that thing is that Raven had in a cage, is now inside of me and it's goal is to drive me crazy and then kill me." He said giving everyone a week and awkward smile. "I don't want help with this though. We have to focus on finding Ravens emotion people."

Everyone at that point instantly started their lines of objection and optimistic encouragement. "Beastboy, that kind of sacrifice won't be needed. We can just have Cyborg and Raven help you, while Starfire and I work with sadness to find the others." Robin explained, looking determined and focused.

Beastboy shook his head at his though. He had a goofy grin across his face but Raven knew that he was hiding his true emotions. "From what Raven has told us, that weird wizard dude is probably the one that's doing this, that's my guess. Start there, and as for my problem, all I have to do is treat it like a mental condition right? I hvn't let something mentally get me down before have I?"

Everyone exchanged looks all remembering there last run in with Raven and Beastboy's mental problems. Beastboy slipped from the couch and curled up by Ravens feet. He listened as Robin made up a plan to have Cyborg keep watch over Beastboy, even after his speech, and the others to work on figuring out Ravens situation.

"Beastboy, You are going to have to let Cyborg run a lot of mental tests on you. If we can figure out what kind of mental problem to treat this as then mabey we can help you. Just try to relax okay?" Robin said smiling at his green friend.

Beastboy smiled as Robin held out his fist. "Sure dude." Beastboy said fist bumping Robin.

Beastboy followed Cyborg as the group disbanded. Cyborg lead the way to Beastboy's room surprisingly. Beastboy opened the door for them and kicked a path through his room and sat on his lower bunk. Cyborg looked around the room with his lips curled slightly. He spotted a buried chair and pushed the mountain of cloths off and pulled it beside Beastboy's bed and plopped on it.

"So why are we in my room again?" Beastboy asked lying back in his bed and tucking his arms behind his head. He starred at the bottom of his top bunk as Cyborg tool another look around before going into his explanation.

"Well you're the kind of person that has to be around things that are familiar in order to be relaxed. Otherwise you'll be excited and interested in everything making it difficult to actually relax." Cyborg said leaning back in his chair making it squeak.

Beastboy looked at his best friend in wonder. "When did you decide I was like that?" He asked smiling showing his one small protruding fang.

"Somewhere between meeting you and deciding you were a little green bean." He said shrugging with a smile at his own joke.

Beastboy let a small laugh excape. "Well Dr. Phil, start your head examination." Beastboy said fidgeting around to get comfortable.

While Beastboy and Cyborg started in on the head examination in Beastboy's room, Robin, Starfire, and Raven started down the hall to find Timid, or sadness as Robin keeps calling her. When Robin opened the door they didn't see anything in the dark room at first. Raven had taken a step through the door when Robin turned the light on. Timid lay on the floor unmoving.

Raven quickly went to her side, trying to heal anything that needed healing but it was too late for her. The girl's body was cold, heavy, and lifeless. Starfire looked away and Robin pulled out his phone. Everything Raven had thought, or was told, was just proven wrong with Timid's death. She felt anger boil up inside her, she had been trying her hardest, and this shouldn't have happened, they found her, they saved her.

Looking around the room Raven saw that there was something strange about the girl's body. It was cool to the touch, but it was also stiff. As if Riga mortise had set in, but within just a half hour it wouldn't have quite been that bad. In fact, the body would have still have had a slight warmth to it. Raven ran her fingers through the girls hair and it was a stringy tangled mess. She quickly stood up and used her powers to fling the phone from Robin's hands.

Robin glared at her as his phone landed against a wall, dismantling itself. "What was that for, I was about to call an ambulance." He said throwing his hand in the bodies direction.

"Robin when you all went to examine the bodies, did you guys touch them?" When Raven was given disgusted looks she continued. "They aren't real, they are dolls, or mannequins or something."

Robin and Starfire exchanged curious glances. Robin stepped further into the room and felt the arm of the body. He looked up at Starfire and shrugged. Raven growled and grabbed the glass of water that had been given to Timid and smashed it and then sent the shards into the bodies arm.

Robin and Starfire had jumped away, but they approached it cautiously. Robin wiggled a piece of glass causing it to slice the skin further. Underneath there was what looked like muscle but something seemed different and unusual about it. There was a small shine and Robin took a chance and reached into it. He grabbed the slimy meat and pulled slightly. There was medal wiring underneath.

Robin backed away, content with his discovery and disgusted by the method he took to discover this bazar fact. He paced slightly as Raven and Starfire peered inside the other slices. Robin couldn't figure out why this girl was fake, and not the others. Surely the mortitionar would have known if the others were robots and not actual girls. Robin scooped his phone up and stared at its pieces. He shook his head as he walked out of the room.

Back in Beastboy's room, Cyborg was running out of ideas quickly. He didn't know anything that could have possibly be wrong with Beastboy. Other than the fact that he was slightly depressed that whatever this thing is that is inside of him could kill him. Beastboy let out a long heavy sigh, and then a yawn. Cyborg wondered if he was tired because he hadn't been sleeping well.

"That's it!" Cyborg yelled excitedly standing as he did.

Beastboy was so surprised that he threw himself out of bed and let out a small 'yipe'. Beastboy groaned and hauled his body back onto his bed and tried to get Cy to answer his questions as he began to walk from one side of the room to the other talking to himself. Beastboy almost thought he looked like Robin on a Slade rant.

"Beastboy you have parasomnia. " Cyborg looked as if he just solved the world's toughest mystery. Beastboy however looked almost offended.

"I have what now? What on earth is that? It sounds like something Starfire would cook." Beastboy said laying back down. Cyborg watched as he got comfortable, yawned, but he kept his eyes wide open.

"Beastboy are you tired? If you want you can sleep and I will go see how the others are doing." He said leaning in closer to examine his reaction.

Beastboy scoffed. "Dude, if I fall asleep I'll probably go into that weird dream thing I was telling you about. Remember? I keep getting thrown from high places and making weird noises." Beastboy said making a face at the last memory of the dreams.

"Have you been trying to void sleep? Are you afraid to go to sleep because you might meet up with her and then get thrown from a high place?" Cyborg asked excitedly.

"I guess you could say that. I also don't want to miss anything. If I'm needed I don't want to be asleep. What does this have to do with anything? I thought we were supposed to find some kind of mental thing wrong with me." Beastboy said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Those are all signs of parasomnia!" Cyborg said loudly in his deep bombing voice. "That's the mental issue you have. Your dreams are realistic and you are scared to go back to sleep in case you have another dream like it, its been hard for you to relax and everytime you wake up you usually say something along the lines of 'that bitch'. Parasomnia can also cause bad emotions, like depression but not so bad. Sadness, anger, frustration, and so on." Cyborg explained.

"So what's wrong with me is I am afraid of the boogey man." Beastboy asked in disbelief.

Cyborg shrugged. "If that's an easier way to think of it, then yes, you are afraid of Terra the Boogey man."

Beastboy put his head in his hands in exasperation. Cyborg placed a hand on his back for support. At this time beastboy's door opens and Robin walks in. He looks at them and Cyborg and Beastboy can tell something is up. They follow him to the room Timid was staying in. When they pear in the room, Beastboy almost freaks out searching for Raven to insure that she was alright.

"Her body is made of wires, and fake organs." Raven said appearing beside Beastboy. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. She lets a very small smile show as he kisses her three times on the head. Her smile fails as glnces at the fake bodt once more.

"What does this mean though?" Cyborg asks examining the body thoroughly.

Everyone turned to Beastboy and Raven, but Robin was the one to answer. "They are messing with us, they are buying time for something, but for what."

$$$Okie dokie, so I'm ubber tired and I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm off to bed! :3 U-kiss Fighting! $$$


	16. Planning

$$$ Hey everyone! Here is another story, I've been really, REALLY lazy lately. But here is the next chapter. But before, I would just like to say that Pewdiepie has to be one of the funniest guys on earth. If I were to suggest a video, it would be a Pewdiepie video. Ok now here's the next chapter.$$$

"I think I've figured something out. It's just a thought right now, but I believe there is a mole. Somewhere in the morgue is a mole, and he has been lying to everyone about the bodies from Ravens case. For what reason, I'm not sure of right now, but I believe it's time we paid the morgue a personal visit." Robin had been pacing for almost thirty minutes now. Everyone was doing their own research

Cyborg swivels in his chair, away from his computer, to face his leader. "Not all of us of course. It would be far to suspicious for all five of the Teen Titans to show up at the morgue."

"You read my mind." Robin says crossing his arms with a smile. "The best we would need at least one person to keep watch at every possible exit, and then one of us would need to do our best snooping around before the mole catches on. If there is a Mole, we can be sure he will be on high alert if he evens sees one of us."

"Me and raven can watch the building from the sky!" Starfire says excitedly and gently grabbing Ravens arm.

Robin nods thinking to himself, "What will be difficult, is Raven and Beastboy. We don't know if they will be expecting Raven, and if Beastboy has any sort of lapse, we don't need him to be a lone but we also don't need him to be in the middle of a crowded street." Beastboy and Raven glace at each other.

"I have to go, I only have problems when I sleep, and Raven can watch from the sky like Star said." Beastboy gives Raven's hand a squeeze. Raven and Star both nod to Beastboy's thought.

"Actually, when you don't sleep for a long time you can become anxious, easily agitated, depressed, and if you go a long time without sleep you can become paranoid, hallucinate and then just pass out in the middle of anything." Cyborg finishes and looks around to see the dirty look from Beastboy. "That's just the facts."

Robin Looked Beastboy over. He seemed to be unsure how safe it would be to allow Beastboy to go with them. Beastboy gave a heavy sigh and tried to persuade him once more. "I slept enough, the worst I may be is annoyed that we even have to do this. I'm fine, scouts honor." Beastboy held out what looked like a version of a boy scouts solute.

"Beastboy, you've never been a scout have you?" Raven said giving Beastboy a skeptic look. Beastboy's arm fell to his side and rubbed he back of his head

"It doesn't make it any less honorable." He says with his ears pulled back.

"Alright, but maybe you and Cy should go in together. Cy we need a list of workers can you pull that up for us?" Robin asked. Cy nodded and turned back to his computer. "While Cy does that his is what is going to happen."

Robin explained that Raven and Star were going to watch from higher up, but there were to not be seen by anyone, and they had to be on opposite ends of the building. Robin was going to be everywhere, he had to not only help secure the perimeter, but he wanted to place new cameras and recording mics around places he suspected the mole might end up at.

They decided to wait for the next day, so they actually have a "body" to go visit. While Robin excused everyone Starfire grabbed his arm. "Robin, dearest Robin, I have something for you, I really think you will like it." Robin is pulled away towards the kitchen.

Starfire pulls the refrigerator door open and Robins face turns pale. He immediately pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it down. Star covers her face as the smoke comes from nowhere it seems. When the smoke finally clears Robin s nowhere in sight. Star looks down at the container in her hands.

"I guess he didn't want to help me feed silky his new food, I guess I will show him my new dress later.

$$$I would like to say that I am very sorry this is so short but I didn't really have time to write it, but I felt like I needed to post something."


	17. Deaths Grip

$$$ Hey here is another chapter, I'm going to try to update in a normal pattern, also, I promise my grammar, spelling, and sentence construction isn't realty that bad. For now I'm going to slow down and try to pay more attention to my Chapters.

ALSO! I'm looking for another story to write, but I don't really want to do another teen titan story. If you guys want you can comment different genres, couples, or whatever else you want if you want and I will see what I can do. Thank you to CRETIN for being the best and helping me out.$$$

Surely enough, while everyone ate there breakfast in suspense; the phone rang as it always did. This time when Robin answered, he informed the police to send the body to the morgue. When it sounded like they pushed for them to show at the scene Robin quickly resolved it.

Listen, we have some important things to look after at the moment, I will be sending two of my team members to the morgue and I will be sure one of us examines the scene as soon as possible. For no though, take many pictures and send the body to the morgue. Also, tell everyone that we have already seen the crime scene." Everyone's ears perked up as Robin finished. Robin smiled and thanked the man before hanging up.

He turned to his team feeling proud. "That will make sure that there is no way they can expect that we have caught on to them. I trust detective Roberson, if anyone knows how to keep a secret, it's that man."

Everyone nodded and finished there breakfast in silent. Cyborg finished his plate and sat at the table with everyone still. Beastboy gave him a dirty look when he saw Cyborg staring at him. He tried to ignore it, but really, did Cy have to look at him. Finally he couldn't take it. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"Can you stop by my room when you are done eating?" He asked standing and pushing his chair back. He watched as Beastboy squirmed around, tapping his spoon on the table.

"Ya, sure dude. I'll be there in a minute." Beastboy Continued shoving his cereal into his mouth. Cyborg smiled at everyone as he exited the room, heading down the hall as quickly as he could without running. He needed to check something. It would only take a second, but he didn't know if he would actually have time to confirm his suspicions.

He ran past his room to the very far end of one of the many halls. He stopped at Beastboy's door, he looked down the hall listening for possible footsteps before he allowed himself to walk in. he looked around and the room seemed slightly different. It wasn't clean, but it seemed to be a lot more organized. The dirty clothes were piled high in one corner of the room, garbage was in a can in another corner, and his magazines and books were messily stacked by his bed. Ever his desk seemed a bit clearer.

Cyborg looked at the bed and the covers were pulled over his crooked pillow. He was hopping to see the covers lazily thrown to the side as usual. He moved towards the trash can and saw many cans in it. There were even a few of them on the floor. They were all high powered energy drinks. Cy let out a heavy sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose and started pulling the colorful cans from the wastebasket. He counted about five or more of them.

"What are you doing?" He jumped when he hear BB behind him lying on his bed. He winced at being caught snooping through someone else's room. He turned to face Beastboy and pull up a chair. Beastboy raised an eyebrow at the can in his hand. "I thought you said to meet you in your room."

Cyborg took a breath in and just let everything out. "You didn't sleep last night did you?" He asked giving Beastboy a stern look. Beastboy looked at him at first shocked but then he seemed angry.

Beastboy made a grab for the can but Cy moved his hand. "It doesn't matter. What makes you think I didn't anyways?" Beastboy asked rolling away from Cy.

"Your room is straighter than its been since you moved in, your bed looked unused, there are energy drinks galore in you trash, and you have the jitters." Cy said pointing to Beastboy as he suddenly stopped tapping his fingers on his chest and shaking his foot back and forth.

"Cy, you know I'm fine. I wouldn't have slept anyways. You know how it works." Beastboy said siting up to face his metal friend. "Why can't you just leave it alone?" He growled.

"Beastboy, the only way you are going to be able to beat this, is not by going without sleep. That will just cause it to become even worse. You need to get some sleep, it will help in a lot more ways than one, and you need to talk through why you're having dreams about Terra and such. All these things will help you." When Beastboy didn't respond Cy continued, "What would Raven think if she found out that you've given up already?"

Beastboy's ears pinned themselves back. He looked away and closed his eyes. He put his head in his hands. He took in a few deep breaths and then looked up determined. Cy took this as him preparing for whatever it took to beat this, for Raven. "First, we have about an hour before Robin sends us away to the morgue, I may even be able to get an hour and a half. I can put you into a deep sleep, but you have to stay asleep until_**I **_wake you up. If you don't, then you will be exhausted, and in no shape to come with us on this mission."

Beastboy nodded, and with that both stood and made their ways silently to the med room. While on their way, the past Raven as she was walking to her room. Beastboy immediately felt guilt at the stunt he pulled and he quickly hugged her from behind. She yelled at him, but he could tell she wasn't really mad. "Love you rea." He said before running away as she threw her book at him.

"My name is Ra-VEN!" She yelled. He just giggled as he went around the corner, barely avoiding the book. He smiled even wider as he thought: _At least that won't ever change._

After Cy hooked BB up.

"See ya man, remember, it's only an hour, you can do this." Cy encouragingly gave Beastboy a thumbs up. Beastboy squirmed nervously under the straps. Cy had wrapped him tightly up so Beastboy didn't fling himself to the ground as he usually did. The goal of this was to stay asleep no matter what, even if it meant staying on Terra's good side.

Heaviness in his eyelids became unmanageable as he slipped into the sweet, cooling, darkness of sleep. He opened his eyes and was very happy to find himself in his bed, the lower bunk. He looked around his messy room, and was relieved to not see a single other person in the room with him. He just lay there looking at the under part of his upper bunk.

He let his eyes slip closed. "Well this is nice." Beastboy's eyes snapped open when he hear Terra's voice. He looked around but didn't see her, and then her head popped out in front of him startling him back into his bed. She was hanging upside down from his top bunk. She flipped down and slowly laid down beside of him.

"But this is even comfier." She sighed as she curled up against Beastboy's chest. "Isn't it lover boy." Beastboy sat up letting her head fall from his chest onto the pillow.

"You are that weird thing inside my brain aren't you?" Beastboy asked grabbing her wrist as she tried to touch his cheek.

Terra smiled at him. "Not exactly, but I do know what you're talking about. I told you, I'm here for you." She said sitting up making sure her and Beastboy's knees touched.

"None of this is making since! Why did you lie to me about Raven, why do you keep pushing me, and why the hell did I almost die last time we talked?" Beastboy was trying to keep as much frustration from his voice as he could, but everything was really getting to him.

"Well, I have always lied to you Beastboy, that's what you remember most about me. The strongest memories you have of me, are my lies. Then the second strongest memory is the shape of my legs." She purred out stretching her legs. "And speaking of the last time we talked, why haven't you visited me? How did you do it?" She asked giving him a suspicious look.

"I just didn't fall asleep." Beastboy shrugged, "It was easy, kind of."

"No, that's not it. That is impossible. You should have been forced into sleep no matter what you feel." She crossed her room in a childish pout. Beastboy felt very confused but he felt proud about avoiding her. "Come on, tell me, how did you do it?" She said throwing her arms around his neck.

Beastboy was shocked by how forward she was being. Terra was never really like this. She was a good person, until Slade tricked her. Even then at the last minute she was still good. "Energy drinks, the heart stopping goodness that the world uses to never stop moving." Beastboy joked grabbing her arms to push her away.

She scowled, Beastboy felt fear go through him, this was usually when she shoved him, or she said something to cause his heart to stop. She slapped him across the face; Beastboy placed his hand on his stinging cheek. He kept his eyes closed and breathed in to keep his anger under control. He looked up and about fell over.

"Maybe this will help? If you won't tell Terra, then tell me." Beastboy couldn't believe how low this thing in his head would go. Raven sat there staring at him with her full lips pouting and her eyes slightly looking up giving her the puppy dog face. When he noticed what she was wearing he growled.

"What's wrong?" She asked giving him a sly smile. "You like this outfit don't you?" She arched her back and looked down at her leotard. She was cape less and her sleeves were ripped off. She was missing her boots, and her hair was slightly messy. Her body was moist as if she just came from battle. He remembered this look.

He noticed himself shamefully taking in the view and quickly looked away. "You really don't believe in staying out of personal thoughts do you?" he asked blushing slightly. He had been talking about a moment during a very difficult fight.

All of the team was having a difficult time, all of them had been thrown around, but Raven had gotten most of the damage. At least her cape did, and the rest of her outfit. She had to ditch her cape when she was grabbed by it and couldn't pull it free. She also managed to kick so hard her shoe came off and her other foot was caught and her other shoe ripped off.

After the fight she had noticed that when she was thrown an skidded across the pavement, her mid stomach was now showing and her sleeves were barely holding on. A bit of her rage showed and the sleeves were torn the rest of the way off. She had already started healing her cute and scrapes. Despite the grimace on her face, and he pain in Beastboy's head, he thought that particular look amazing with her figure and style.

The make shift Raven giggled, making Beastboy sure it wasn't the real Raven, and started rubbing her hands on his chest. He grabbed her arms and grimaced. "Oh please, you can't resist your girlfriend."

"You aren't my girlfriend." Beastboy growled.

"This way may not be the funnest way to kill you, but it will work. You will give in soon. All I have to do is sit back and enjoy the show. It will be soon, while we wait, why don't you act like a normal boy." She said trying to lay on top of him.

"Stop, I may transform into animals, but that doesn't make me an animal. Why don't you quite these stupid mind games and just tell me what you want!" Beastboy yelled pushing the 'Raven' of the bed. He didn't like even seeing a fake Raven land with a thud, but he reminded himself that it wasn't really Raven. He couldn't stop the finch as he turned his head away.

Raven stood up and dusted off her legs. "I want you knowledge, and your DNA. Now die!" She yelled. Beastboy braced himself to be attacked but instead she held a knife to her own throat. "This is your worst fear, correct?" She asked pressing it harder to her throat, allowing blood to slide down her throat. Beastboy's eyes widened in fear.

"Please," He begged.

She drug the knife roughly against her throat. Her eyes seemed to widen in fear as well and she looked around frantically. She laid eyes on Beastboy and reached a hand out to him while trying to hold back the blood. "B-Beastboy. He- help me" She fell to the ground unconscious and Beastboy fell to the floor grabbing her limb boy and hugged her tightly. He couldn't hear her heart of her breathing. She was dead.

Beastboy let out a monstrous scream. _She was the real Raven. Somehow they got to her. She didn't know what was going on. I didn't even try hard to save her. What kind of person am I?_ Beastboy drowned in his thoughts. He waited for himself to wake up, but he didn't he just sat there with Ravens body, her lifeless face looked confused and scared. Her last emotions before her death.

Hours seemed to go by when Beastboy grabbed the knife from the puddle of blood by Raven's body. He stared at it. The metal was cool, it seemed heavy, it was almost natural the tip of the blade made its way down to his arm. He couldn't even really feel it as it sliced into his skin.

Back at the med room

"What are you guys doing?" Robin asked entering the room. He looked around to see Beastboy laying on the table strapped down and passed out and Cy by his side watching him intently. Cy looked up to his leader and explained everything to him. Robin nodded as he went through his story.

"Even though he didn't sleep last night, I'm sure that once we wake him up he will feel perfectly fine, and we will be one step closer to healing him." Cy explained.

Robin stared at him seeming worried. He glanced down at Beastboy and almost jumped up. There was blood coming from his nose, mouth, and his eyes. There was a small pink line across his left wrist and it was becoming darker. "Cy! What is happening?! Wake him up immediately!"

Cy immediately jumped into action. He gathered some gauze and other equipment; he injected a substance into Beastboy's vein, hoping it would wake him up. After a few minutes Cyborg looked stunned that he hadn't woken yet. Robin panicked as blood dripped from the side of the table. He unstrapped Beastboy and Shook him vigorously.

"Beastboy, wake up right now! Wake up, damn it wake up!" Robin screamed, Cy put a hand on Robins shoulder and he stepped back. Robin looked pale, and he was breathing heavily. He looked around and then back at Beastboy. "I'm going to get Raven!" He yelled as he took off down the hall.

Cyborg flinched when he said Ravens name. Robin didn't notice something Cyborg had. Beastboy was freezing cold, he wasn't breathing, and his heart wasn't beating. He had been dead for some time. Cyborg grabbed beastboy's hand and started sobbing, he didn't care who heards him. He wailed as loud as his throat allowed until raven walked in.

He couldn't even look at her. She was confused at first but shock showed on her face when she realized this was serious. "I a-am s-so s-sorry Raven. I didn't mean for" Cyborg trailed off as more violent whimpers and shacks pushed the words back into his throat.

Raven took a step back, the room spent around her. Nothing was solid, nothing was real, everything was a lie. It just had to be. "No" She whimpered. Tears streamed down her cheek and the tower began to shake. "NO!" She screamed over and over again.

Robin covered his ears and Star, who had showed up only seconds before covered her mouth to try to hold the sobs in. Robin tried to think of something to do, if he didn't do something soon, the tower would collapse, or his ear drums. "Raven, please calm yourself enough to try to heal him. Talk to him, please try to restrain yourself."

Raven stopped screaming but the tower continued to shake as the tears streamed down her face. She stepped loser to Beastboy's body. Cyborg stepped back from the body as she came closer. She placed her hands on his cheek. She was shaking, everywhere, every nerve in her body was shattered. She tried to breath in and out slowly but the only came out as sobs and cries.

She grit her teeth and forced her breathing back, she willed her face to become blank and unreadable. She summoned her magic as much as she could and tried to heal what she could, but nothing happened. She started to cry again as she sat there, nothing happened, and she her magic started to build up. "No" she whispered.

Her friends behind her looked away, they were crying fiercely themselves but they couldn't help. Although she was crying now, the building wasn't shaking. She closed her eyes tightly, balled her fists up rose them above her head. The room seemed to go dark. She screamed. "You idiot!"

As the screamed she threw her fists down onto his chest. His body jumped and his eyes opened. They were lifeless still, unmoving, and without a shine. She continued screaming as wind began to whip around the room. It sounded like a tornado plowing through giant buildings. Things were picked up and her friends had to duck and cover so they didn't get hit by the many objects flying around the room.

The darkness seemed to turn into blinding light. It swirled around them, and seemed to emanate at Beastboy's chest wear Ravens hands were. Raven started chanting her mantra. She would heve a sob interrupt a sob here and there, but she sounded for the most part calm. The light became impossibly brighter, before completely fading. As if it was never there.

The wind slowed until it was nothing. Everyone looked around to see Raven on her knees and her head down. Beastboy's body was still lifeless on the table. Star started to move to her but Raven quickly stood. She turned with her hood up. She stumbled as she made her away from Beastboy's body. She fell over and Star caught her, but once Starfire helped her upright once more, she pushed away from her and walked away.

Starfire followed Raven down the hallway. Cyborg made his way to Beastboy's body. His shirt was singed and burnt away. His skin looked unharmed though. He still had tears rolling own his face. Robin patted his back but said nothing as he turned and walked away. He knew that Raven was extremely unstable at the moment. Cyborg would have to deal at the moment.

Cyborg laid his head on Beastboy's chest. He did this, he thought to himself. _I killed my brother. The little green bean that I love._ He was sure it was his fault for allowing Beastboy to go so long into his sleep that he died from it. He thought about the many other ways things could have played out. He could have woken him earlier, he could have just left Beastboy alone, and he could have just not mention putting him to sleep.

"I'm so sorry, I'll never forgive myself." Cyborg whispered closing his eyes tightly.

"You really shouldn't be lying on a dead person. Isn't that bad for you or something?" Cyborg heard the course voice but he didn't want to face anyone. He didn't care that there was a stranger in his lab. For all he cared they could tear him to shreds if they wanted to. He wouldn't have even flinched to stop them. "Seriously stop. Your acting like it's the end of the world." The voice was slow, and it echoed off the empty walls. It almost sounded like a person speaking through crushed wind pipes.

"Dude! I can't breathe!" Cyborg popped his head around looking for the voice. "About time, Raven crushed my ribs." Cyborg looked down at the pained face of a pale Beastboy. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. Beastboy's voice was raspy and you could hear the struggle he was having to breathe. Cyborg knew that he would have to hurry and scan him to check for a pierced lung from broken ribs. Instead of doing that he fainted.

$$$ Hope you guys like this chapter. It was really emotional! I had been going through my reviews were I had asked people to help me with my writing. If you have tips please help. If anything seems wrong or out of place, PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me. I want to become better.

Thanks for reading!$$$ :3


	18. Who done it?

$$$ Hey everyone, I have been trying to keep up with my other non-ending stories bunched together called daily dose of random humor. I have to admit that it is a lot harder to keep up with that than it is a full blown story. I will be trying to stay true to its name, but you will have to understand that, the tittle lies and I might not have a lot of time or brain power to always update it every day. Please forgive me for this though. Please enjoy.

"Raven slow down, where are you even going? There isn't anything you can do to fix this." Robin was barely keeping site of Raven as she stomped down the empty street. Usually at this time of day it would be full of people. Because of the idolized teen that has become a swarming vortex of terror; the fans decided it would be better to give her about a mile of breathing room.

Not so much as breaking a sweat, Raven hurried down the walk. She knew he was right, but nothing was going to stop her from at least blowing some steam off. It wasn't right, anyone but Beastboy could have died. Not Beastboy, he was perfectly innocent in all of this. He seemed to be innocent all the time. For goodness sakes he was a vegan. That has to count for something.

"Raven please!" Robin begged jumping slightly in front of her, but not enough to get ran over as she continued without even flinching. "Raven!"

Raven froze, she grit her teeth together balled her hands in fists and started to shack. Robin felt the earth tremble. The light poles bent until their snapping points, mailboxes exploded with pressure, and the road screeched in pain as it moved to the left slightly. All around them eyes peeped out of buildings. This was not going to go well with the public, but right now he needed to calm Raven without causing another mini earth quake.

"I know what you're going through. To have a loved one die, and feeling that somehow, you could have stopped it. It eats at you until you yourself want to die. But you have to move forward, and protect the ones that you can." Robin reached up to lay a supportive hand on her shoulder but as he did, she turned on her heels and exploded.

"Do you think that I want to hear about how my life isn't over because someone I love is dead, that your sure things can and will get better. Do you honestly think it will help for us to tell each other how bad it hurt to watch as they faded from our lives without so much as a seconds warning. It won't Robin!" Tears streamed down her face. Robin had flinched when she exploded, but he stood listening silently, knowing that this was what she needed.

Her balled up fists seemed to relax as she let the sobs come out. She looked up at Robin, unable to completely see through the tears. "What am I going to do Robin? It was my fault; I'm the one that brought that thing into the tower. What can I-"

Quickly Robin grabbed Raven by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. She was stunned at first, but Robin soon felt her relax, felt the tears soak through his uniform, and started crying himself. They stood like that for some time before Starfire flew down. She gently wrapped her arms around Raven. Raven dried her eyes and noticed he people slowly making their way out of the buildings. Quickly she spread her magic around them and orbed them into the center of the living room. She fell onto the couch while Robin and Star looked down on them.

Robin looked away from Star to dry his eyes. "Any luck?" He asked turning back.

Before he took off after Raven Robin had sent Starfire to the morgue so there weren't any suspicions. He had asked her to hold in her tears long enough to get in and get out, but he knew that Starfire was very attached to all of her team mates. She whimpered a little as she replied.

"She was not real, and the mortician was not there. They say he has infection of the ears." Robin saw the void stare that Starfire was giving the floor. He wrapped his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder. He sighed, not knowing what to do except stand there.

Cyborg walked into the room with a tear stained face almost half an hour later and they were still in the same positions. Cyborg looked at them as if he hadn't expected them. "Where is Raven?" He asked demandingly. Raven popped her head over the couch, Cy lunged for her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall.

"Star and Robin exchanged ponderous looks and followed. They had an idea of where Cyborg was taking her. They knew that he either had a plan, or he was torturing her with Beastboy's body. When they had almost reached the door though, energy forced the doors open brutally, knocked them to the side as well. The quickly recovered and peered into the room.

Everything was astray because of the energy blast; even Cyborg looked like he was just getting back up from being knocked down. They heard even more sobbing though coming from one of the corners with a knocked over bed. Raven sitting on the floor barely being held up by Beastboy who looked like he was in pain. He had bandages around his arm, and around his ribs.

Starfire burst out in tears but knew better than to fly in and squeeze Beastboy or Raven, so she grasped Robins arm. Robin let a few ears slip as well; Cyborg just gave slight smile to them all. he was so glad that he had come to his senses after falling over. From the impact Raven had pretty much crushed a lot of Beastboy's ribs. Luckily Cy somehow pulled himself together to manage the task of wrapping Beastboy up.

Once Raven had stopped crying (luckily little was broken), and everyone had a turn to hug and talk to Beastboy, they all ended up in the living room. Beastboy had to bring in a chair so he could sit straight, but he held Ravens hand the whole time. Robin sat on the couch for a moment in thought, and then stood to face the team.

"I believe that we have accidently figured out who it was that examined the bodies. Weather they are working alone or not, we still don't know. Detective Roberson on the Phone earlier today was having a hard time understanding that we weren't going to be at the scene. When he finally heard me, he blamed it on bad reception; he also seemed strangely troubled that we wouldn't be making it to the scene." Robin had crossed his arm in thought.

He looked around at everyone, realizing that they had caught onto his thinking. "In order for us to really connect this, three of us will go to his house, and one of us will go to the police station and ask if he is at the station still. Starfire, you will go to the station, you are the fastest among us and if he isn't there you can radio us and make your way to his house where me, Cy, and Raven will be watching the house."

Everyone nodded but Beastboy. "What am I going to do? I can't just sit here Robin, you know that isn't me" Beastboy smiled slightly at the small joke he made. But Robin didn't so much as smirk, he looked solemn.

"A few minutes ago you were dead, and now you can barely sit let alone stand on your own. I hate to say it Beastboy, but there is nothing you can do to help this mission. In fact if you came you would only get in the way. Everyone would be worried about you to the point they couldn't focus. We will have to leave you hear BB" Everyone flinched or looked away at Robins harshness. They all knew he was right, but they wished he weren't.

Beastboy shrunk back into his chair. It was difficult to hear that he was useless,, he had always strived to be as useful as possible. Beastboy knew that his role this time around was the house wife. He would stay t the tower, and try to find something to occupy him, while not hurting himself. He needed and everyone let out a breath. They had expected an argument.

Robin wasted no time in leading everyone out of the tower. Beastboy barely got a kiss on the cheek when Raven disappeared. He sat in his chair for a few moments before the silent started to get to him. He waddled into Cyborgs room to hunt for some games that he knew Cyborg hid from everyone. He just hoped he could reach up to the shelf that he had them on. "Crap" He muttered when he saw how high the shelf was.

Robin wasn't very worried for Starfire's safety as she took off, but he didn't like splitting up as he had been suggesting a lot of lately. Cyborg somehow made his way into a tree and found a sturdy branch to sit on. He made a few tweaks in his hardware and soon you could see through the computer camera in Mr. Roberson's house. He didn't spot anything out of the ordinary but he did hear talking in a the room. The room the computer was in was very small though, so he didn't understand why he couldn't see anyone.

Robin placed himself by the back door hidden by a small bush and shadows of the slowly setting sun. Raven was molded into the darkness using her magic in front of the house. Everyone was in place; the only thing that they needed was for Starfire to give them the yes or no. Cyborg turned his volume slightly up to hear the voices in the house.

"You have to understand my dilemma, they are the Teen Titans, and they are impenetrable. What do you expect me to do?" Cyborg didn't recognize the voice so he messaged Robin. Robin was in the tree with him in a matter of seconds. He pulled out an ear plug and placed it in Cyborgs arm and they listened together.

"But we had a deal. You promised!"

"Are you a child? The world around us is not made up of butterflies and promises that everyone keeps. It's made up of violents and lies that everyone tells. You've done what you were useful for, and now I no longer need you." The second unidentified voice had a hiss to his voice and a sort of malicious snicker. Robin's eyes went wide as he jumped from the tree signaling silently to bust in. If they didn't the Detective would die.

Everyone made their move, robin managed to open a window and slide in, but he didn't see anyone, he only saw and empty room and a continuing of the man's Malicious laugh and then there was a horrible screaming. He heard Cyborg yell clear and then Raven. Robin looks around and see's Raven looking at the closet of the small room he had landed in.

Robin made his way to the closet, it was clear now that the screaming was coming from the closet. He grabbed the handle and Cyborg and Raven backed him up. Robin gave the handle a quick jerk open and they all turned away quickly. It smelt absolutely horrible. The smell of blood was over whelming for them as it escaped the tight closet. Detective Robinson was hanging in his closet like butchered meat. There was still screaming rattling through Robin's brain.

He reached over to a nearby desk with tissues and quickly grabbed a couple. Using the tissue to keep from touching the body Robin slowly opened the mouth to find a tape recording. He grimaced and Cyborg let out a sound of disgust. He pulled it out and found a note on the side in smudgy black ink. He couldn't really read it though. It was in a different language, but not one he recognized.

"Never leave something you love behind." Raven said, sending chills down Robins spine. He almost knew exactly what it meant, even before Raven translated it. He ran for the front door and the others followed. Robin quickly jumped in the T-car and Cy jumped in with.

"Raven get to Beastboy!" He yelled starting the vehicle and taking off with a squeal of defiance. He pulled out his communicator and called Starfire. "Star, get to Beastboy!" She looked slightly upset though instead of motivated at an order from her leader.

"Dear friend Robin, they haven't seen Detective Roberson in days, and they say I have to stay because I am suspected. They put me in the box of bars Robin! What should I do?" Star whined, Robin then heard a man yell about Starfire still having her communicator.

Robin growled as he turned a sharp corner getting honked at as he continued down the road. "Starfire, I know that you have learned that you must follow the rules, but for right now, you are going to have to break the rules. Beastboy may be in danger." Robin didn't even look down at the communicator; all of his focus was on the road. Starfire nodded and he shut the communicator.

Beastboy had been home alone for less than a minute when he finally reached the stupid games on the top shelf. He smiled sadly to himself at his small victory. He carried his prize out into the hall way so he could make his way to his bedroom. He heard something as he made his way though, it almost seemed like a echoing memory of laughter. He became dizzy suddenly. He stumbled against the wall, trying to keep upright. He looked around as blackness tried to take over. He knew that whatever was in his head was not gone, and it was anything but happy with him.

His heart jumped to his throat when he saw a small figure further down the hall. It grew, morphed in a way, into a giant hideous mass that came quickly his way. He panicked and started to wobble away but knew as it drew closer he wouldn't make it very far. He ducked into the nearest room as it was pretty much right over top of him. When he looked back after falling into the room, all he saw was a cloud of dust.

He looked around the room and instantly realized where he was. This was Terra's old room. He grimaced and moaned slightly as he forced his body to lift his weight. The fall knocked the wind from him. It was difficult to see threw the darkness and the blackout was still lingering in the corner of his eye. He felt a shiver of coldness behind him and turned to watch the door slam.

"You are pathetic, look at you, you could have been so happy." A chilling voice sounded in front of him. He turned to face the voice, but all he could see was a flash of blond before something made contact with his jaw. His head flew back, blackness flashed before him, but he only stumbled before quickly taking a fighting stance.

"Terra, is that you?" He asked sounded slightly small.

There was a terrible laugh that sounded from everywhere. She was nowhere but everywhere. Something dropped behind him and he jumped quickly. He looked down to see the small box he had made for Terra. He looked around before painfully bending down to open it. He looked inside to see a note say turn around. He turned his head just in time to meet face to face with a boot.

Blood gushed from his nose and he could hear the sound of his cartilage being crushed. He managed to grab the boot and force the person to look him in the eye. The girl had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He tried to mumble something but, she slapped him, it didn't hurt him, he had already passed out completely. He felt the dream coming again; it was slowly forming in his head. His own personal hell hole, which he could not escape.

Raven appeared in the center of the Living room, she yelled for Beastboy as she made her way down the hall ways. She checked all the rooms she thought he might be in, starting with his. Started to let panic take her until one of the doors opened slightly. She quickly reached for the door and hesitated when she saw Terra's name on the door. She swung the door open anyways and saw Beastboy crumpled on the floor. She ran to him and the door slammed shut.

"Are you all stupid, or am a just really good at traps?" Raven growled when she looked up at the intruder.

"Do I know you?" She asked through clenched teeth.

$$$Ok guys, it's getting pretty close to the end. Can anyone guess how the mysterious person is? Please Review and tell me if you can. Thank you for reading! :3$$$


	19. Past Demons

$$$It has been longer than I wanted to update this. I've been fairly busy, but to make up for it, I updated Daily Dose of Random Humor. Plz enjoy and review.$$$

Although Raven had asked a question, neither girl's waited for the answer. The girl made a swift kick towards her head. Raven quickly blocked and charged her with a power filled fist. The girl backed away quickly and blended into the shadows. Raven looked around but only saw Beastboy's unconscious body.

"What do you want? Come out here and fight you coward!" She yelled into the seemingly empty room. There were shadows moving around the room and Raven could hear thunder in the distance.

"You're just as much of an idiot as he is. You were my favorite Raven, did you know that? Hearing you call me a coward kinda hurts little." The voice echoed and laughter rung out into the room.

Raven thought it was Terra, but something seemed very wrong. Terra would have already showed herself, she would have fought her, and she wouldn't have gone through this to get at Beastboy, or even Raven. Raven sat by Beastboy and formed a force field. Outside of the door she could hear her friends banging on the door, but they couldn't answer.

"Honestly, show yourself. I'm getting tired of the suspense." Raven looked around the room, waiting for the girl to step from one of the dancing shadows. Instead the girl continued to talk, Raven could barely stand it.

"You were never meant to be with him, he should never have fallen for you. He shouldn't try so hard for you. Your mean to him you treat him as dirt, and you don't even care for him do you?" She seems to have become hysterical. "Terra was perfect for him, why did you have to but in. He could have died in piece, he would have realized is one true love."

"Wait, hold on a minute. Are you saying that you have done all of this, just because you like the idea of Beastboy being with Terra? What kind of sick psychopath are you? No one can decide who they fall for, and sometimes life throws things your way, that cause relationships to go awry. It' isn't anyone's fault for what happened between Terra and Beastboy. Besides, I love Beastboy."

There was a movement in one of the shadows and a girl appeared before Raven. She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining what she was seeing. A girl about twelve to fourteen years old stood in front of her with a black outfit like Ravens with slight differences. The small girl had gloves on that were cut off, and she had long blond hair. Instead of a cape she wore a shawl and her eyes glowed red. It was strange seeing her in such an outfit, and with her eyes glowing, something about her seemed familiar.

"What if she would have loved him more? What if they would have had a better, safer life together? What makes you think, that if Terra hadn't lost her memory, that he wouldn't have been with her right now? You will have to face it sooner or later, you're not the right choice for him, and you can't be with him." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Raven.

Raven had thought these things when she first agreed to be with Beastboy. They just sort of faded after some time though. "How could you have been able to do any of this? Sneak into the tower without being detected or sensed, release the Mortiesien, killed the detective. That in its self seems like far too much for you to have done, let alone on your own. Who helped you?" Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Of course she isn't alone, why would I ever let her be alone. Such a sweet girl, trying to fix everything. She's a saint, unlike some that I know." Raven looked around for the dark, yet somehow soothing voice. It sent chills own her spine as she realized whose voice it was.

"No, that can't be. I locked you away in my trunk, how could you have communicated?" Raven shut her eyes tight, afraid that he would show his face. She felt Beastboy shift beside her.

"Hey Rae." He said blinking and grimacing as he sat up slowly. Raven was relieved he was awake now. She gave a slight smile but quickly looked around again. The girl looked happy and excited as wind began to whip around, and then he appeared, he had a devilish smile and his arms wrapped protectively around the young girl.

Malchior stood as proudly as he ever had. Beastboy let out a low growl at the site of him, and all of Ravens defenses went into hyper drive. He was a slithering snake that knew what to say at just the right time to get into the minds of others. He was manipulative and he was controlling this young girl, just as he had controlled Raven. Blinding her to all reasonable logic.

"Malchior told me everything. You are an evil witch; you used your dark magic to keep Beastboy around even though he doesn't love you!" Her anger showed as her eyes shined even brighter. "I'm here to set things straight, to make sure mistakes are not allowed to go unnoticed.

Raven could barely believe what she was hearing, how could a young girl really believe in what she is saying; in what Malchior has put into her brain. "How is this possible?" Raven's own eyes shown with power.

Malchior smugly smiled as he released the young girl and stepped closer to Raven's shield. "You'll be surprised what you can learn when you are trapped within a trunk full of many other magical books. Really Raven, you should be careful storing such dangerous things." He leaned in closer. "I thought I taught you better than that" He whispered heavily.

Raven lowered her guard to toss a spell at the evil sorcerer in front of her. As she did though, she noticed that he didn't even so much as flinch. She was hit in the back by a force and dragged away and into a wall by that same force. She let out a "oof" as she landed roughly against the wall. She heard Robin yelling and even louder banging on the door.

She looked down and saw a familiar type of energy holding her down. She looked up at the girl with her read eyes aglow and her face tensed. She looked like she was using everything she had just to keep Raven from moving. Raven thought for a moment, just a second, that she could have figured out what gave this girl such powers. There would have been no way for it to be true, but she knew it must have been true.

"You're half demon, aren't you?" The girl smiled slightly and let out a little chuckle.

$$$This is a very strang twist, please review and tell me if you think it is a good twist.$$$


	20. Anger & Love

$$$ Hey everyone I know I have been kind of behind, Prom is This Saturday so I'll be a bit more busy. I will try my hardest though! :3 Here is the next chapter and Please remember to review. Thank you very much and enjoy$$$

Raven would have thought that she would feel shock at this new development. Instead she is shocked by the feeling of betrayal. She should know better than to think that Demon stick together. That is one thing they don't do at all. Yet when she looked at the girl she became angry and upset. She started to shake, everything in her seemed to disconnect and lose all feeling.

Her head slumped down and she heard the young girl and Malchior share a moment of evil chuckles together. Something was swelling in Ravens chest; it heated her whole body until she was sure she would burst. It felt like her soul was aching to be free, as if it were about to tear itself from her body.

Malchior abruptly stopped laughing, he squinted at Raven and he staggered back slightly. The young girl was too busy watching Raven and laughing to herself to actually pay attention. There was a pop, the sound disappeared and then there was another blinding ball of late that started from Raven and riveted through the room. Once the light is cleared the room darkens once more and whimpers escape the young girl and Beastboy.

Rain was falling now; it was loud enough to drowned out the sound of the girls rapid heartbeat that Raven felt as she held the girl tightly against her. She glared at Malchior who had his arms around Beastboy and a dagger pressed under his chin. Raven knew his original plan was to slit Beastboy's throat to weaken her mentally. Somehow though, her body moved to the girl instead of to BB. She smiled at her and nodded.

Raven met eyes with Beastboy, he didn't seem scared in the slightest as the tip of the knife promised blood shed with the slightest movement. Bravery and support shone in his eyes, Raven looked down at the girl and she only held fear with in her silver eyes. Raven wondered if the fear was for her own life or for Malchior's wellbeing. Malchior's malicious sneer pierced Raven, it did something inside of her that made her blood boil.

Everything about him almost blinded her with rage. The way he stood, how he held Beastboy with the knife, being able to hear his breathing. She could sense that there was something not right within her, but she just couldn't care less at the moment. All of her focus was on Malchior, if the young girl really wanted to she could escape. The one thing that really bothered Raven was the way that he stared at her.

"Oh I'm sorry," Malchior mockingly apologized. "I couldn't help but to leer. It has been quite some time since I have seen you." He purred as he spoke, and it killed Raven. Hearing him say such things made her wish there were finger nails going down chalkboards all around her to drown him out.

"Malchior." The young girl whimpered. if you actually analyzed her by her magic knowledge, and her emotions. She was fairly weak and easily taken down. For the most part though, she was rather strong. Raven almost felt bad as she noticed the broken hearted look she gave Malchior. This girl must have fallen for the same trick that Raven had fallen for.

"What is it Darling?" He asked the young girl, not taking his eyes off Raven. The girl looked up at Raven seeming lost and confused.

"I thought you said she was bad, that she tricked everybody, and hurts Beastboy." Malchior nods to confirm what she was saying. "Why is she protecting him, and why, why are you looking at her like that?"

"Child, you are still a very young, therefore your mind is easily molded." Malchior finally turned away and looked at the young girl, as he did though he pressed the sharp edge of the blade even harder against Beastboy's throat.

Beastboy looked down to the girl then back at Raven. Raven thought he was just nervous at first, but he was trying to tell her something. He would furrow his brow when looking at the girl, but look sad when he looked back up. Somehow without realizing it, a plan was formed and everything clicked.

The girl had tears streaming down her face, and Malchior chuckled even more. "Now, you have helped me quite a bit, so I will let you in on a secret. The boy I'm holding right now is a hero that you helped kill, the girl that is holding you know, she is a hero that had her mind scrambled hanks to you. You stooped so far as to kill the spy we hired. You are a wretched girl. That is why I have placed another Mortiesien in your brain as well." Malchior seemed pleased by the young girl's reaction.

The girl fell against Ravens chest, she felt sorry for the girl but she had to focus on the battle. She tried to push the girl had fallen to her knees and held tightly to Ravens cape. She bent down to the girl and pulled her cape from her grip. The young girl stared at her in shock and hurt. She didn't have any time at all to be dealing with any of this.

"Why don't we say good bye!" He looked down at Beastboy's already bloody neck, from small cuts, Raven knew what he was about to do. Raven thought that going for the girl gave her some leverage, but she meant nothing to her.

"Now Beastboy!" Beastboy transformed at the last second into a small bug and vanished. Stunned Malchior over shot the pressure and sliced his arm. He hissed in pain, and wasn't watching or else he would have seen the green python strike out and bite into his neck and wrap around his body, holding him in place.

Raven used her magic and his shock to pluck the knife from his hands. She grimaced at him, letting a small amount of content reveal itself with a small smile. It aggravated her that he seemed just as content as her. She held the knife out and thought about slicing his throat. Her head was throbbing, and her heart pumped in her ears.

"It wasn't always this tense between us. At one point in time you would rather point that dagger to your heart than at my throat." Raven grimaced at the reminder at how hard she fell for him and his lies. "Do you remember everything I taught you, we spent so much time together, it was, dare I say, magical."

Raven lifted the knife and started moving it down towards Malchior's chest. Beastboy quickly released him at the last second and transformed back into his usual self. Malchior was free now but he didn't even flinch as Raven embedded the blade deep into his chest. Blood spurt from the wound and he continued to smile maliciously.

There was a form of energy building up in the knife and it burnt Ravens hand. "I guess I can leave to your sorrow now." Blood came from his mouth as he spoke. Something popped from the knife and Raven shielded her eyes. There was a thud and the bedroom door burst open. She looked around saw Robin and everyone else in the room. Beastboy slumped against the wall, Cyborg checked him and confirmed that he was breathing and unharmed.

"But, what did he mean, that was a spell. It should have killed either me or Beastboy." Raven checked herself but she was perfectly fine.

"Raven!" Starfire called out. "This girl is gravely hurt." Raven spun around and saw the small girl holding her stomach as Blood slipped between her fingers. She seemed to snarl at everyone when they tried to come near her.

When she made eye contact with Raven she grimaced but looked down in shame. Raven crawled towards her slowly and built up power to attempt a healing. The young girl backed painfully away as Raven approached. She grunted and had wheezing, which meant Raven had to hurry. If she didn't the girl would die.

"What's your name?" Raven barely breathed out. Her voice was harsh and edgy. When the girl continued to ignore her Raven growled. "Your name!"

"Bethany! Darla Bethany, everyone calls me Bethany or Beth because I hate being called Darla." Raven scooted closer as the Bethany yelled.

"Why don't you like the name Darla?" Raven tried to move closer but Bethany looked like a cornered animal so she froze in her spot. She waited for what seemed like forever for Beth to answer.

"Everyone eventually calls me Darling if I let them call me Darla. I hate it." Raven remembered Malchior addressing her as 'Darling'.

"Why, why did you take the explosion onto yourself?" Raven looked at the puddle of blood under her. Bethany looked at her blood as well and laughed slightly. She looked over Ravens shoulder at Beastboy. Raven was only a few inches away, if only she could carefully grab Bethany.

"I'm too young to know what true love is for myself. I do know that you love him, and he loves you. There wasn't a word spoken between you two, but you understood each other enough to make a plan. Also, he's right, I have done horrible things, and no one loves me. So just let me die. He's free of the Mortiesien, and when I do die you can harvest the creature for knowledge."

Raven grabbed the girl and jerked her into her lap. The girl fought her but she passed out from lack of blood. Raven cradled the girl and rocked. She placed her hand over the girl's abdomen and another at the crown of her head. There was a light glow as Raven put all of her concentration into the healing.

$$$Here it is everyone. I believe the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. PLESE REVIEW! :3 thank you! $$$


	21. A New Life

$$$ Sorry it's been so long. I've been thinking about expanding my writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and also look for some of my other stories. PLEASE REVIEW :3 $$$

_Nobody loves me so just let me die._ Surely whatever it was that Malchior had stuck into Bethany's mind, hadn't made her believe that. His favorite type of control was to show love and care, and as he whispered sweet nothings, he would also weave in his own ideas into the minds of his prey. This had to have come deep within her, even further than all of the mind games that he had planted within her.

Once everything had been said and done, it all made since to Raven. They girl has blamed herself for something personal; she bottled it up and refused to share it with anyone. Not even Malchior was trusted enough to have this revealed to. Bethany controlled the Mortiesien. Ancient extinct magic that combines witch and creature. Only when she dies, can the Mortiesien die. Seeing that she was easily sold out, and fooled without a second thought, was her last straw. She gave in and decided her final act would be of kindness. She would free herself and fix what she had done wrong. She could do both by dying.

"I won't let you, you know that." Raven hadn't left the girls side since the night. She has been in a coma for three days. It's like the Mortiesien is in a coma as well. There are still signs of it, and Beastboy will wake up in the mornings with a cold sweat and be trembling from a nightmare that he couldn't remember clearly.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Bethany croaked from her little medical bed. Raven stared at the young girl; she looked a bit paler and weaker than before. Her eyes, Raven noticed, were a dark green. Not like Beastboy's, but dark.

Raven let the silence go on for another few minutes. "What were you thinking exactly?" There was a warning in her voice for Bethany to have a serious answer ready as a response.

Bethany closed her eyes and she breathed in deeply, and then let it out before opening her eyes again. "If I think about it now, it's so ridiculous to think about that I am ashamed and embarrassed to believe that anyone, let alone myself, could hate someone for such a stupid reason. I've always been a fan of Beastboy being with terra, but not to the point where it bothered me that he wasn't. In fact I never thought I could hate any one of the Titans, especially not you."

Raven waited for her to continue, when she didn't Raven prodded a bit more. "What makes it unbelievable that you would hate me over the others?" Raven was hoping this was a sign that her suspicions would be answered.

Again silence took the room, every small movement or sound was easily caught by Raven. She almost thought she could hear Beth's heart beat along with her own. She almost asked again when Bethany opened her mouth and took a breath to answer.

"I've always had a thought about you that kept me from thinking I was alone. Like a little imaginary friend kind of thing." Bethany rubbed her arms as she slowly sat up. "I have always been different from everyone else. The first time I saw you, I thought that we were the same. I know it's just an orphans dream though."

Raven shook her head; Bethany cocked her head to the side in confusion. Raven stood from her chair and placed a hand on Bethany's hand. "There is a little bit of something in you. Not enough to make you a threat, but enough for you to have an inner strength. You are demon." When Bethany looked a bit worried she gave her a side long smile.

"Doesn't that make me evil; it's the whole reason I needed to relate to someone as a child. My parents called my powers the work of the devil." Raven would have laughed if it hadn't been for the seriously scared look on Beth's face and the memory of having the exact same fear.

There was a light squeak from Bethany when Raven gripped her shoulder forcefully. "Having this power doesn't make you evil, where you come from doesn't make you evil, what you are doesn't make you evil. It is how you use you're power and who you choose to be that makes you evil or good. Not your heritage or back ground. It is about the here and now." There had been many times when Raven had repeated this to herself at nights to pull her fears down to size.

Bethany stared wide eyed at Raven and soon tears formed inside of her eyes, and then spilt onto her cheek. She launched forward and almost knocked Raven over and threw herself out of the bed by hugging Raven with such intensity. Raven hadn't expected it but did a well job of keeping her balance, she wasn't sure what to do but she patted and rubbed the girls back. It felt awkward as the girl cried into her abdomen. She soon found herself repeating her chant.

"Azarath, Metrinon, Zinthos. Shhhh, it's okey. Azarath Metrinon, Zinthos."

Soon she had stopped crying and was just leaning against Raven, and Raven had started playing with her hair slightly. When Raven couldn't stand the strangeness any longer she gave Bethany's shoulder a light push and stepped back to look at her. Her eyes were puffy, red ,and they had turned almost black. Bethany wiped at her eyes and grabbed her pillow to hug to her chest.

"I know that you have joined your soul with the Mortiesien. I need you to first take it from Beastboy and then we need to put it back into containment. I may have a spell to break the bond, but it will take many treatments, and then you still my experience some mental and spiritual confusion." Raven explained as quickly and as monotonously as she could. The last think she needed was for the girl to become afraid again.

There was confusion in the girls face for some time. She let her eyes close and there was a crease on her forehead. She seemed to be focusing her own magic, searching for something. "It's gone, but it did leave something with Beastboy. It left him with a sleeping disorder and I believe there may be some magical memory left behind. The memories of the many other magical creatures it stole were left deep in Beastboy's subconscious."

Thinking about what she had just said, it did make since. If the memories were stored into BB's subconscious, he could dream about them and then he may or may not remember the dream once he woke up. It was just a matter of Raven and possibly Bethany working on slowly taking the memories from Beastboy. Something else that would take time, patients, and many visits. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose, stress had lifted a lot, but just the thought of so much work felt defeating.

"I suppose since I'm of no use you will send me back to my foster parents, right?' Bethany buried her head into the pillow and Raven looked down at her in wonder. She hadn't even thought of what to do past making sure Beastboy and the girl were well.

She could feel the sorrow, worry, and the dread over flowing from the girl. She let out a quite sigh and pulled out her communicator. "Starfire come here please." There was a high pitched answer and before anyone could say anything Star was standing by Raven with huge smile on her face. "Star do you think you could show Bethany around? That is if Bethany would like to look around and feels well enough to do so."

Bethany seemed more than pleased to get the chance to be given a free tour of the house. "Wait are you coming with?" She asked slipping from the bed and wobbling slightly on her scrawny legs.

"I need to talk to our oh so wonderful leader. I promise I will catch up later though." She gave a small reassuring smile to the girls before she hunted down her target.

While it was a quiet day in crime life, it wasn't very quiet at the tower. Bethany proved to be the fastest healer on earth, and also one of the most hyper teens any one has ever seen. She put Beastboy to shame. It was like having a BB, Star, and coffee mixture tightly wrapped into a scrawny 15 year olds body. She had insisted everyone knew she was 15 when Star had asked if she wanted to go buy Barbie dolls.

She didn't completely destroy the place but she did bounce in and out of every room screaming wow at the top of her lungs. This wasn't helping Raven's case with Robin. Her first stop was meant to be Robin, but she had to stop by to see Beastboy. She talked this over delicately with Beastboy and Cy before she did anything. After that it was easy to catch Robin doing what he does best, exercising and obsessing over cases.

"I want to adopt Bethany!" She had found Robin in his little storage area of cases. He was putting the last touch ups on the case involving the Mortiesien and Bethany. He smiled to himself at the sudden outburst. When he turned Raven glared at him.

He tossed his papers back onto the table. "I was almost betting on you coming to say that. Unfortunately we can't adopt her, she already has foster parents. We can't intervene." He smiled at her almost apologetically.

Raven narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. This is exactly why she went to visit Beastboy and Cyborg. "We are a better fit for her and we can prove that by using that case file you're working on."

Robin looked down at his papers and raised an eyebrow. Raven smirked and continued. "She would be a danger to not only herself, but to everyone around her, including her foster parents. I am one of the only people that understand exactly what she needs in order to control herself and her chaotic powers."

"Yes, those are all valid points. After these kinds of incidents though, do you honestly think there aren't going to be consequences? There will be charges, there was one actual murder, remember?" Robin picked up a file that read 'Detective Robinson' in big black letters. Raven flinched at the reminder.

She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. She studied the papers from a far. Skimming over what she could see. "There isn't any proof she did it, there isn't any proof any one did it. As far as the world is concerned, there isn't any forensic evidence that has anyone at that crime scene at the time of his death. The worst she could get is public disturbance, and she can pay that off buy training with us and then working for the government as, oh I don't know, a teen super hero that lives in a giant 'T'.

Robin gathered his papers and placed them neatly into the folder. He walked to the door where Raven stood, waiting for his reply. He walked past her, but stopped for few seconds to muter a sentence and leave. Raven smiled and quickly made her way to the living room where everyone was trying their hardest to keep the young girl relaxed. After this they will never get another moments peace.

Once in the living room, she had demanded that Bethany say good bye and get ready to go home while Cyborg and her headed down to the car. When Bethany finally arrived she was teary eyed and depressed. She didn't speak the hole time they spent in the car and she was a bit surprised when Raven walked her up to her front door. Raven knocked hard against the wooden door.

A man and a woman came to the door and gave mini smiles to Raven but gave little pats to Bethany. Before she left she was sure to have Cyborg and Robin work together in a last minute efforts to pull as many strings as possible to get a 'warrant' for Bethany. She had technically become their property in a weird way. She quickly held the paper out to them and grabbed Bethany away from them before they could pull her in.

"I don't understand what is this?" The foster mother had asked. She looked sort of wrinkly and Raven choked on her perfume as she breathed in.

"It is temporary until we can pull up the adoption papers. We believe it is in everyone's best interests if we keep her in our custody. I assure you she will live a happy life and she will be cared for." Raven tried to sound as professional as she could, but the woman's make-up seemed to crack as she delivered this news. "Go pack your bags Beth."

Bethany raced past her soon to be ex-foster parents. "Are you people insane? A young girl like that needs a mother! Someone to teach her the right and wrong ways. I don't know if you are aware of this but she has these weird tenancies to move things without touching them!" A good punch in this woman's face would have felt so right to Raven as her shrill voice pierced her ears. "What do you plan on doing about that? I'm sure you couldn't do it, with the way you dress could you imagine, you a mother?" She gave Raven a sickened look.

Closing her eyes to bite back her anger, Raven could feel her eyebrows twitch. "I'll have you know, that she is an amazingly gifted girl. I would be honored to be her mother and teach her to _embrace_ moving things around without touching them. As for how I dress, I could say that someone with as much fakeness around their head, I'm surprised you could see straight enough to see me let alone my apparel. If I said that though, I would be rude. C'mon Beth I'm done here." Raven glared at the lady and turned to walk away.

Bethany had been there to here Raven's reply and it took her a few minutes to process what had been said. Once she was in the care she let small tears fall from her eyes. Raven groaned as she saw Bethany in the rearview mirror. She turned to Cyborg for help, but he only mouthed the words 'talk to her'. Like that helped at all. Raven turned around in her seat and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry if getting into an argument with your mother upset you." Raven was a bit ashamed she had upset Bethany and stooped so low as to actually reply to that haggard witch. She was even more ashamed that she hadn't thought of something better to come back at her with.

Bethany looked up and smiled which startled even Cyborg. Raven raised an eyebrow and Bethany started to shyly explain. "I'm not upset, I'm happy. She would tell me all the time that she wished I was better, she wished I could change. She never once said I was good, or amazing, or that she was glad to be my mother. I knew she didn't want to be my mother. But, you do."

Something in Raven flickered and her head went spinning for moment. Could she be a mother, it was real now; she couldn't go back on it. Bethany looked so happy and hopeful. She remembered her fight and she smiled to. Only a few days since they were fighting to the death and now she was adopting her. She really was getting soft.

$$$This is pretty much the end, but I may post another chapter that is sort of a 'what happens after' kind of thing. Again sorry for this being so freaking late. I love you guys though! Have a great and safe summer!$$$


End file.
